


Encantando a un alfa

by Yayayin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Beta Ron Weasley, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hot, Hot Sex, Jealous Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Rejection, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayayin3/pseuds/Yayayin3
Summary: Los omegas tienen como su principal obligación en la sociedad magica el fecundar, ser sumisos y satisfacerlos ¿VERDAD?.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Romilda Vane, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Sexuales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. .•.Ω.•. Capítulo I.•.Ω.•.

Era quinto año en Hogwarts en el cual se realizó a cabo el examen de condición, dicho esto en el mundo mágico estaba dividido en tres jerarquías.

1: El primero y más importante son los Alfas (Los superiores), 2: Los Betas que más son comunes ósea humanos pero a veces llega a sentir las feromonas de los demas y por último en la pirámide los Omegas, aunque mayormente son mujeres que hombres, son personas muy fértiles y encargados de cuidar a los bebés, gracias a ese punto de vista los catálogos como (Los inferiores).

Mientras tanto, todos los alumnos esperaban en sus salas comunes con nerviosismo por recibir por fin la aclamada análisis del segundo géneros,

–Puedes creerlo Harry, casi todos los de Slytherin son alfas – Comentó Ron impresionado.

–Supongo porque mayormente son familias más adineradas ... y como dicen son los líderes en el negocio – Respondió dejando de lado su libro de transformaciones para así calmar un poco a su amigo.

–Tienes razón ... Puedo salir como beta igual que mis padres y mis hermanos ... pero también hay probabilidad de que salga ... o-omega – Susurró lo último notándose la angustia.

–Sabes que pueden variar Ron, tal vez podrían salir alfa es aun mejor ¿No crees ?.

–Sí ... –Dijo pensando en lo de recién– ¿Compañero cómo haces para estar tan relajado ?.

Aunque no lo pareciera él estaba muy nervioso al igual que el resto, Harry había sacado algunas conclusiones del segundo genero le llegaría a tocar. Sus padres habían sido alfa y omega y las probabilidades es que alguna de las dos le tocaría si o si.

–Estoy tan nervioso como tú Ron – Dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Ambos rieron.

–¿Y qué piensas que te saldrá? –Preguntó Ron, sentándose al lado del ojiverde.

–Puff ... amm de verdad no tengo idea, ¿Y tú qué piensas que seré ?.

–Mmmhhhhh ....– Ron entrecerró los ojos mirando de arriba a bajo a su amigo.

–Pienso que ...– Titubeo mirando un poco más– Serías alfa.

–¿Enserio? –Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–No lo sé, pero últimamente te he visto muy avasallador.

–Mmh gracias.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

–Harry, Ronald los análisis llegaron –Dijo Neville jadeando por haber corrido.

Ambos asintieron con rapidez y bajaron hicieron la sala con el amontonamiento.

–Chicos aun no me la creo –Dijo Hermione con ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la figura femenina casi temblar.

–¿Qué te salió? –Cuestionó Harry con curiosidad.

–S-Soy una Alfa – Dijo entrecortada por la emoción.

–Pero ¿Cómo ?, dijiste que tus padres eran betas.

–Ya se Ron, pero debes saber que los géneros pueden variar.

–Gracias – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Weasley – Llamó un gryffindor alzando su brazo para dárselo al chico.

En cuanto el pelirrojo tomo el sobre, en el papel se notaba su ansiedad.

–Por merlín ...

Luego esbozo una sonrisa más relajada.

–Soy beta – Llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho de lado izquierdo, dando un sentido que por poco le dio un paro.

–Felitaciones Ron – Dijo Hermione

–Cierto Felicidades – Dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo.

–No se que hubiera hecho si me tocaba Omega, de verdad no habría resistido ...

–Ayy Ronald no exageres – Regaño la castaña.

–Harry el tuyo –Dijo Seamus pasándole el resultado.

Los mejores amigos de este al igual que los otros, estaban a la expectativa de lo que serían del niño que vivió. Lo abrió, con lentitud saco el papel para observarlo y al leer el análisis su respiración se corto.

–¿Qué dice Harry? - Preguntó Neville y Ron.

Harry trago en seco y miro al resto, quiso decirlo pero el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba.

–Harry ...– Susurró Hermione y el nombrado le entrego su hoja.

╭──────────────╮

Diagnóstico de género

Nombre: Harry James Potter   
Curso: 5to año Hogwarts   
Edad: 15 años

Padres:   
James C. Potter α   
Lily J. Evans Ω

Resultado Final   
Ω

╰──────────────╯

Un silencio inundo sala común al ver que él era un omega. Harry se sintió horriblemente incomodo, tarde o temprano a alguien le iba a tocar esa condición y eso no debería de lamentarlo por lo que tenía miedo a la luz, él sabía que los derechos de los omegas eran injustos y desastrosos pero ya estaba bien económicamente gracias a sus padres.

Su rostro cambio a estar sorprendido.

–¿Qué no van a felicitarme? –Dijo con gracia a sus compañeros y compañeras.

La multitud de Gryffindors no hicieron esperar al de lentes y como felicitar lo abrazaron muchas veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar los exámenes de segundo género, seguirá el horario del almuerzo por lo que todos los alumnos se reunieron a satisfacer la ansiedad que les había dejado dicha incógnita. Antes de que puedan ser servidos los manjares, el director avanzó hasta el característico podio presentado por una hermosa lechuza dorada.

–Su atención porfavor, quiero felicitar a los estudiantes de 5to año por ser parte de las jerarquías y los deseos de un futuro maravilloso pero recuerden todos somos iguales sin importar que quizás para algunos no soy el indicado y más por mi condición por lo tanto quiero que cada uno de ustedes hagan por lo anterior dicho, un futuro mejor para todos ...– al terminar de hablar recibido muchos aplausos de los estudiantes y maestros –Ahora buen provecho– Sonrío para luego ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

La actitud de Harry estaba un poco baja a pesar de haberle tratado de buscar el lado positivo al ser un Omega, pero muy en el fondo se preguntó por ser más preciso, no era miedo pero le daba ansiedad ver como tratar tratado ahora que su segundo género se definió.

–Que suerte que Dumbledore es omega – Comentó Ron creyendo que animaría al pelinegro.

Hermione al escuchar tal comentario desubicado, sin pensarlo le dio una patada debajo de la mesa para nada disimulado. Harry se asusto al ver que el pelirrojo casi se ahogaba con la cucharada de gelatina.

–¡D-Demonios Hermione! –Exclamó con tonada aguda por el dolor.

–¡Demonios Ronald !.

–¿¡Porqué me golpeas!?.

–Sera porque tu comentario da un entendimiento que, gracias a Merlín no eres el único omega así que no estas tan solo porque sería horrible si lo fuera –Reprendió la castaña inmediatamente.

–Pero yo lo habia dicho con buena intención, ya que no todos nacen con esa condición.

La mirada fulminante de la chica le dio un sentido a Ron que la habia cagado aun más y que estaba a punto de morir joven.

–Los Omegas, el 10% de la población mágica, en pocas palabras, ¡Una de cada diez personas es un Omega !.

–Muy bien, Hermione, Ron ya relajensen – Medió Harry extrañado por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

Después de llamarles la atención, el ambiente se había disminuido un poco.

–¿Qué fue eso Mione? –Cuestionó el pelinegro por el repentino acto de sobreprotección.

–Eso Hermione ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?.

–Y-yo no sé ... creo que ... m-me deje llevar por mis instintos ...– Dijo la castaña avergonzada

–Pero miren que noticia, la sangre sucia es una alfa –La voz repelente del chico era tan reconocible que el trío había hecho un esfuerzo enorme de no sacar sus varitas.

–¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –Defendió a Ron ya notándose la yugular de la furia.

–¿De ti? Nada, me sorprende que hayas sido un beta – Dijo Draco mientras abría su cajita de rana de chocolate – se supone que los de esa jerarquía por lo menos son más estables económicamente en cambio tú y tu familia son pobrestone hasta no dar más – El grupo de amigos del Slytherin se rieron exageradamente a la broma.

–¡Cállate Hurón !, que tengas todo el servido en la bandeja de oro no te hace superior y tampoco son un alfa sino una idiota marca cañón –Dijo levantándose de su asiento para lucirse más amenazante.

–Claro un beta insignificante, viene a darme clases de empatía y se que lo que dices esta muy pero muy lleno de envidia comadreja.

Ronald había atravesándola a la mesa ya que iba a tardar mucho en llegar hasta la punta e ir por un frente frente al frente con el Alfa.

–Te voy a ...

Harry al ver la locura de su mejor amigo, se puso en el medio bloqueándole el paso. Al ser Malfoy un Alfa por ley se lo deben respetar siendo beta u omega y al violar esa ley consecuencias muy severas iban a decaer en el pelirrojo.

–Noo Ron recuerda las leyes que vimos en las clases condiciones, lamentablemente el es intocable –Dijo Hermione tomando del brazo al chico para alejarlo.

–Ron ... escucha a Hermione –Susurró Harry, sin dejarlo pasar.

Al ver la insistencia de ambos, Ronald se aleja.

–Bien Potter, las acabas de quitar lo interesante al asunto –Siseó el rubio, notándose en su rostro la irritación –No me sorprende que hayas sido un patético Omega.

Tras ese insulto, el pelinegro gira su cabeza para verlo y sin dejar fulminarlo con la mirada.

–Pobre de ti, nunca me imaginas enterarme que tu San Potter le gustara que le den por el culo – Comentó el slytherin como si nada – Porque yo miras así si es la verdad, tarde o temprano te llegara el celo y estarás rogando como una perra por un maldito pene de Alfa.

Todo el grupo rio al unísono al supuesto insulto, pero luego se detuvieron al ver que el gryffindor se había plantado bien al frente del rubio.

–Baia ... sabes más de omegas que yo al serlo.

–Es lo básico cara rajada.

–Si seguro.

–¿Qué tratas de decirme? –Dijo Draco a la defensiva no dejándose intimidar al de baja estatura.

–Por que esa obsesión de que me la metan ... ¿Acaso te gusto? ...– Dijo Harry acercándose hasta el rubio que parecía tenso a la suposición– o tienes una tensión sexual no resuelta con tu propio sexo dando por hecho que quieres que te den

Inconscientemente Draco se había sonrojado por tal insinuación, el comedor se había silenciado un poco tras la reacción histórica del rubio. Los amigos del slytherin lo habían sujetado rápidamente al ver que tenían atacarlo, Harry ni se habia inmutado solo se quedo viendo con una sonrisa como se retiraban indignados.

–Wow compañero lo dejaste con la boca abierta – Alentó Ron satisfecho de la huida de la casa enemiga.

Él no tenía ni idea de como había deducido lo que era tan vergonzoso y justamente enfrentar a un alfa como lo era Malfoy. En una parte de su cuerpo inexplicablemente lo complicado extraordinario ver como el rubio era callado e indignado.

Por otro lado, Harry encontró en su cuerpo algo más y eso estaba alertando. Tenía el corazón palpitando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, su piel estaba ardiendo y una clase de migraña. Se dio vuelta para decirles a sus amigos que no se han visto bien y algunos alumnos del comedor se habrán dejado mirándolo desde lejos, sin moverse.

–¿Qué ocurre? ... ¿Porqué todos me miran? ...– Jadeó Harry por el calor mientras se intenta ver el sudor de su frente con el manga del cárdigan.

–H-Harry ... t-tu olor ... estas ... estas ... en celo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. .•.α.•. Capítulo II.•.α.•.

–H-Harry ... t-tu olor ... estas ... estas ... en celo –Dijo Hermione tapándose la nariz.

–¿¡Qué estoy que!?.

–¡Lo que escuchaste !, no pierdas tiempo y ve a tu habitación –Dijo la castaña alejándose, el aroma delicioso de cacao dulce de su amigo la estaba descontrolando un poco.

–¿¡Cómo que esta ... !?

–¡Ya Ron llévatelo antes de que esto empeore! –Dijo alterado enfrenta su mano a la boca.

–Vamos Harry.

–Lo siento Hermione ...– Dijo mientras era llevado por su amigo pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Para suerte de Harry fue rápido llegar a la sala común y casi nadie andaba por los pasillos, pero tampoco podría tomar a la ligera. Por regla, después de cumplir los 15 años las habitaciones eran individuales, además de estar protegidas por un hechizo que los mantenía seguros del exterior y solo entrarían en contacto con los dueños de diversas habitaciones a no ser que tu puedan permitir el permiso previamente mencionado.

–G-Gracias Ron ...– Dijo Harry agitado.

–No hay de que compañero ...

Una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron volvieron a hablar. Harry mientras abría la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio.

–Esta mejor que la mía ...– Comentó el beta un poco envidioso.

–¿Tú crees ?.

La habitación era grande lo suficiente para una persona al igual que el baño, estaba decorado con enormes cortinas rojas con dorado, hermosos muebles de madera hecho a mano y la cama era la misma nada más cambiaba la frazada que era de color rojo oscuro con un gran bordado de la casa gryffindor y con doseles brillantes.

Al ver que su amigo quedo maravillado, creyó que era buena idea invitarlo unos minutos a verlo más de cerca.

–¿Quieres pasar…?–Preguntó Harry yendo a abrir un cajón, donde contenía en filitas la poción supresora para los omegas recién experimentados.

–Sí...–Dijo él entrando con curiosidad–D-Digo no puedo Harry... y-yo tengo que volver con mione... si ella esta bien–Negó rápidamente al acordarse de su amiga.

–Esta bien... tal vez puedas verlo en otro momento.

–Sisi compañero–Ron retrocedió con brusquedad, tirando accidentalmente unos cuadernos.

Harry se habia llevado el frasco a su boca para proseguir a beberla, pero con curiosidad inesperada miro a su amigo que se habia agachado para recoger lo que se cayó. Automáticamente su vista fue a los glúteos de este, jamás se había puesto a pensar que Ron tenia un trasero bastante pasable ya que parecía un poco al de la rapera muggle NM.

–Nos vemos Harry–Dijo el pelirrojo ya saliendo.

–N-Nos vemos...

Demonios le acabo de ver el trasero a mi mejor amigo... sin ningún motivo... aunque es posible un síntoma más de ser omega al estar en celo...

Al terminar de beber la poción hizo una mueca por el sabor empalagoso que tenía, acto seguido se sentó en su cama para quitarse la corbata y el saquito de lana.

–Ufff... con que así se siente un omega– Dijo el pelinegro mientras tocaba su frente afiebrado.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos no con la intención de dormirse sino hacer fiaca por un rato, hasta que de repente se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

–Harry ¿Podemos pasar?–Preguntó una voz mayor muy familiar.

–D-Director Dumbledore... ehh si pase...

Albus y Severus se adentraron sin retraso a la habitación del chico.

–¿Cómo te sientes hijo?.

–Pues... acalorado.

–¿Y que más?–Preguntó Snape así secamente.

–En ese momento yo sentí como migraña, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y nada más...

–¿Con quién estabas?.

–Con mis amigos.

–¿Seguro?.

Harry habia dudado si decirle el enfrentamiento con Malfoy ya que era el favorito de este profesor estricto.

–Malfoy... vino a molestarnos y yo hice que se largara, luego de eso comenzó todas esas sensaciones y Hermione me advirtió y llegue aquí...

Severus miro al director y luego al omega.

–Al parecer tu cuerpo y alma reaccionaron al joven Malfoy, que es un alfa de sangre pura dando por hecho que ambos deben estar destinados.

El rostro del chico era un poema cuando dijo el profesor la teoría de almas destinadas.

–E-Eso no es... posible.

–Sí lo es.

–Severus ¿Estas seguro de esto?, no es con la intención de menospreciar su profesionalidad sino que hace bastantes décadas que esto no pasaba.

–Estoy 100% seguro–Dijo con la misma cara seria– Los síntomas de Potter son las principales características de un celo obligado porque ha encontrado a su pareja.

En ese momento la cabeza del niño que vivió era un completo lío, primero su condición de omega y ahora el Huron es su pareja destinada, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?. Cuando Harry se habia enfrentado al Rubio notó un aroma bastante deleitante y eso lo hizo actuar de manera grosera con él inconscientemente, aunque no se arrepentía de darle por fin su propia medicina.

–Potter ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación–Contestó Severus estremeciendo al omega por la voz ronca.

–Severus...

El nombrado miro al anciano unos segundos y se retiro sin más.

–Por tu seguridad Harry es mejor que te quedes aquí, me he encargado de que los alumnos como tú y yo tengan todo lo necesario y para así estabilizar el celo–Harry asintió a la explicación de Albus–Nos vemos pronto, si tienes hambre llama a cualquier elfo doméstico.

–Adios...

Esto tiene que ser una broma.

–De verdad no me imagino a Malfoy como mi compañero, ósea es él es demasiado... perfecto con su cabello sedoso, elegante y controlador aunque si llegara a estar conmigo se le irán esas costumbres de princi...–Harry se quedo encimado en su imaginación como sería avasallar cierto alfa.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y excitado por esos pensamientos, que rápidamente su amiguito empezó a cobrar vida. No tenía de otra, era parte de su vida el buscar la forma de satisfacerse, llevó su mano hasta su bragueta y la abrió.

Gimió ronco del alivio cuando su miembro viril era liberado de su pantalón. Su mano se ajusto y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente por el venoso pene. Harry creyó que era mejor pensar en cierta Ravenclaw, era más normal y placentero desde su punto de vista.

–Rayos... ahhh~–Dijo Harry sintiendo la estimulación.

Pensando en todo lo anterior el ojiverde friccionó con velocidad haciéndolo jadear, intento simular con su mano que su crush de cuarto año lo estaba felando hasta que de pronto vino la imagen del rubio tragándosela.

–¡Oh D-Draco!!–Se mordió los labios cuando terminó de gritar.

Literalmente era la primera vez que experimentaba un orgasmo tan intenso. Sus ojos apenas se abrían, su respiración estaba acelerada, su rostro estaba ruborizado y su ombligo cubierto de eyaculación. Al moverse para sentarse nuevamente en la cama, Harry percibió que su trasero estaba algo pegajoso y para comprobar que era paso unos dedos y se llevo la impresión de que estaba segregando su lubricación natural.

–Dicen que los omegas sienten una gran necesidad de ser penetrados pero yo no siento esa sensación de cosquilleo–Comentó Harry aun mirando el fluido en su mano–Además me tendrán de loco si me follo a un alfa... pero... quiero olerlo...–Anheló Harry dejándose llevar por su instinto Omega.

"Debo ir a verlo y rogarle que me marque".

El gryffindor ya no era consciente de lo que decía, su omega interior habia tomado el control de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué debería hacer?, No puedo estar fuera de la habitación porque seguro me encontrare con otros alfas y no me quiero imaginar lo siguiente...

Luego de pensar tanto, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que podría utilizar su capa de invisibilidad para que ningún otro alfa lo percibiera, lograría atraerlo hasta su cuarto y allí embriagarlo con sus feromonas para realizar el coito y que a lo último el alfa le clavara los dientes en su enrojecida nuca.

–Tal vez funcione...–Dijo levantándose y sentir que la lubricación caía de a poco–Esto será un problema–Harry estaba un poco irritado por la sensación de que algo le escurría, miro por todos lados buscando una manera de limpiarse y así encontrándose el frasco que habia bebido el supresor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado los Slytherin mantenían a Draco encadenado en su propia cama.

–¡Oye ya suéltame!–Dijo el ojigris enojado mientras jalaba la cadena de su muñeca derecha.

–No podemos Dragón, escuchaste a tu padrino estas entrando en celo–Respondió su amigo Theodore mientras escribía su tarea en los pergaminos.

–Por favor Theo...

–No.

Un largo suspiro de frustración de parte del rubio, dio la alerta de que se estaba rindiendo.

–Al menos podría cambiarme, tengo mucho calor–Dijo Draco limpiándose las gotas de sudor de los ojos.

–Bien–Respondió el castaño dejando todo encima de su cama.

–¡Gracias!.

–Sí, pero yo te cambiare.

La cara de felicidad del rubio cambio radicalmente a odio que luego termino en un puchero, cosa que le pareció adorable a Theodore.

–Ok.

–¿Qué quieres ponerte?–Abrió el armario, encontrándose pura ropa elegante en las perchas.

–En el segundo cajón tengo un pijama gris.

El castaño busco rápidamente el atuendo y luego se acerco hasta la cama donde permanecía Draco en posición de feto.

–¿Te desvisto o lo haces tú?.

–Yo los pantalones, tú encárgate de mi parte de arriba, ya que estoy encadenado no podre.

Saco su varita y recitó un hechizo no desaparecía la cadena pero se podía atravesar cosas en el.

–Buena jugada Nott...–Dijo Malhumorado mientras levantaba los brazos para que le quitara el sweather.

–Gracias–Dijo sarcástico recibiendo una risita del rubio.

Una vez que le saco todas las prendas, Theodore a pesar de ser un alfa y Draco también sintió unas enormes ganas de acariciar la piel pálida de este por lo que de manera disimulada rozaba sus dedos contra la suave piel de él.

A veces Theodore no se creía que su amigo fuera un alfa ya que lo veía con otro genero, era esbelto pero alto aunque sus actitudes lo hacían ver mas a otro que un alfa en definitiva es muy delicado.

Y lo comprobó mientras terminaba de colocarle los pantalones, las piernas blancas de este eran tan hermosas y llamativas por lo lampiño que era.

–Listo.

–Gracias me estaba muriendo de calor–usaba su mano como un abanico.

Las feromonas de Draco se percibían bastante pero no era del tipo que te volvía loco en dos segundos pero si embriagante aroma a Pino.

–WOW hueles mejor que yo.

–Lo dudo... yo lo único que siento es olor a transpiración.

Iba a cuestionarle que era lo contrario hasta que en la puerta se escucharon unos golpes. El castaño avanzo a la puerta, giro el pomo frio y la abrió encontrándose a la nada misma.

–Ayyy no quiero gente, me sofoca–Comentó el rubio abrigándose con una sabana, sintiendo como algunos músculos se contraían.

Miro a sus costados aun así no se veía a nadie.

–Holaa...–agacho su vista de casualidad al suelo y vio una nota.

╭──────────────╮

El profesor Snape precisa de tu colaboración en su salón, apúrate antes de que se ponga aun mas de mal humor.

╰──────────────╯

–Uhhh al parecer tu padrino necesita de mi ayuda si o si–Dijo Theodore preocupado por lo que podría ser–Tendré que irme, acuérdate que estas entrando en celo y no puedes quitarte la cadena es por tu seguridad.

Draco rodo los ojos.

–Además si llega por completo los síntomas puedes beber tu supresor, esta dentro de la mesita de luz–Se coloco su saco y salió–Ya vuelvo.

La habitación se habia inundado de un silencio bastante incomodo con el slytherin, ya que por alguna razón podía percibir que alguien lo observaba. Una sequedad invadió su garganta y bebió un poco de agua que estaba preparado en su mesita. Durante ese acto Draco empezó a olfatear algo dulce que le llamaba la atención y le daba ganas de comer.

–Huele ... a ranas de chocolate – Comentó el ojigris dejándose llevar por su alfa interior.

De repente, la puerta se cerro con seguro inexplicablemente, alertando al rubio de que algo estaba mal y con seguridad se preparan.

–¡Carajo !.

Por desgracia su varita había sido confiscada por su padrino ya que él había lidiado con alfas en celo y tenían éxito de hacer cualquier cosa de desencadenarse.

–Por fin se ha ido – Dijo una voz familiar para el ojigris.

-¡¡¡ALFARERO!!!.

CONTINUARA ...


	3. .•.Ω.•. Capítulo III.•.Ω.•.

–¿POTTER!? –Chilló Draco al no ver nada.

El nombrado se quitó lentamente la capacidad de invisibilidad, dejándose ver en un estado más avanzado del celo. El rostro estaba ruborizado, jadeaba, su piel transpiraba y se le pudo notar un poco el bulto.

–Veo que también estas como yo ...

–¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN CARA RAJADA! –Dijo poniéndose nervioso por el aroma excitante del pelinegro.

–No – Expresó Harry con una voz poco común, de nuevo controlado por el instinto– Hasta que me marques.

–¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?, ESTAS LOCO, CREES QUE DESPERDICIARIA MI LAZO CONTIGO POTTER, VE A ROGARLE A OTRO, ZORRA! –Jadeó retrocediendo más en la cama.

Las palabras de Draco habían hecho un poco los sentimientos del omega, había un gesto de decepción unos segundos hasta que Harry volvió a ponerse extraño nuevamente.

–Parece que tendré que jugar sucio ...

–¿A ... q-qué te refieres ...?

El de anteojos redondos lanzó un hechizo sobre la cadena del slytherin liberándolo instantáneamente, lo cual se provocó que Draco entrara en pánico.

–¡NOOOO!–Gritó nervioso intentando colocárselo de nuevo pero no tuvo éxito.

Harry avanzó hasta la cama del rubio liberando sus feromonas y sintiendo a flor de piel la necesidad de aparearse, Draco aun razonando, saltó de la cama, antes de que el Griffyndor se le subiera.

El omega nuevamente intentó aproximarse pero el alfa huyó desesperadamente. Draco de verdad la estaba pasando mal y Harry por su parte se estaba divirtiendo con la manera en que lo hostigaba.

–¿Ya te dijeron?

–¿E-El qué...?

–¿De verdad no te lo han dicho?.

El ojigris solo hizo una mueca de confusión. El aroma lo atraía y mucho, pero al pensarlo objetivamente, había algo que le daba mala espina.

–Soy tu pareja.

–E-Eso no es verdad.

–Sí lo es, sino lo fuera, no estaríamos como lo estamos ahora.

Draco negó repetidas veces con la cabeza ante dicha declaración.

–¿Qué pasa Malfoy?...–Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa cínica– No te lo esperabas ¿Cierto?

Draco no supo que contestar, el aroma dulce del omega lo estaba sofocando a tal punto de sentir una sensación como de vértigo en sus dientes. Se abrazó a sí mismo como método de mantener la calma pero el pelinegro siguió acercándose de manera peligrosa al rubio.

–P-Potter deja... ¡De a-acercarte!...–Jadeó el rubio dando pasos hacía atrás.

–No te pongas así... sé que me has estado molestando porque me deseas–Dijo Harry para luego ser empujado a la cama por el alfa.

Draco se posicionó sobre Harry sentándose en su pelvis, tomo ambas muñecas y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza con la intención de evitar que se moviera. Y se encontraba tan acalorado por las feromonas que despedía el Omega que mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para evitar morderlo.

–¿Qué esperas Malfoy–Cuestionó el gryffindor con el rostro neutral a pesar de estar en celo.

Las palabras de su enemigo lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, cosa que afectó al rubio ya que lo hacía solo para satisfacer sus ganas de molestar al héroe del mundo mágico, pero ser el destinado de este era muy diferente.

–N-No puedo...–Musitó Draco aguantando su instinto.

Era un Malfoy pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con un omega en celo ya que eso sería una gran mancha, a pesar de que sean sobrevalorados. Y sobre todo que no se sentía del todo listo para llevar ese rol, aunque siempre era de halagarse con respecto a su condición pero había pasado tan rápido que sintió miedo.

–¿Porqué no puedes?, Hoy me decías que me den por culo y ahora que tienes la oportunidad no le sacas provecho–Cuestionó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

–¡PORQUE NO!–Exclamó el alfa dejando el agarre de las manos del contrario para taparse la boca.

–Entonces seré yo...–Susurró Harry dando una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba sus manos para estrujar el trasero del rubio.

–¡E-Eso es imposible... E-Eres un omega Potter!–Dijo Draco estremecido por lo dicho y la acción del pelinegro.

–Y tú un alfa que no puede dar, eso es verdaderamente imposible de creer.

El omega había cambiado de posiciones dejando debajo de su cuerpo al alfa.

–¡¿Pero qué… -–Iba a cuestionar Draco hasta que el de lentes empezó a rozar su erección contra la suya.

–Se siente bien, ¿No crees Malfoy?.

–¡NO!

–¿Seguro? Porque veo que aquí necesitas atención...–Dijo Harry frotando su dedo en la tela que sobresalía la erección del rubio, hasta deslizarlo en la parte trasera.

–¡¡¡SUELTAME CARA RAJADA!!!–Gritó el slytherin entrando en pánico ante ese toque.

Intentó empujar al omega pero este se había apegado más, exponiendo su nuca que era la fuente de ese delicioso aroma a chocolate. Draco inmediatamente se volvió a tapar con sus manos la boca cuando el Salvador lo había acorralado con sus feromonas.

–Sí que eres fuerte Malfoy...–Dijo él con malicia y se restregó contra el cuerpo del alfa– Ohh hagamos un reto... ¿Te parece?.

–V-vete a la mierda–alcanzó a decir, a entre dientes.

–Oye pero si a ti te encantan y más si es conmigo ¿No es así?– le susurró el de ojos verdes al oído–Mmh... Si aguantas, descartare la idea de que te atraigo pero sino lo resistes admitirás que estabas loco porque fuera el menor de la jerarquía.

Escuchar eso por parte del omega, lo había dejado sin aire, él estaba completamente preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, no era normal en la naturaleza de los géneros que los omegas se revelaran o llegaran a tomar dicho rol, Draco quería salir huyendo e ir hasta su mansión y encerrarse para no ser encontrado por él pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, las feromonas del Salvador lo estaban debilitando y su instinto solo se dejaba llevar como si lo quisiera realmente.

–¡¿Qué vas a h-hacerme?!–Cuestionó el rubio sin quitar su mano de la boca.

–Cosas que no te imaginas de un omega...–Finalizó el pelinegro poniendo el cuerpo del rubio boca abajo.

Harry sin pudor refregó su erección en el trasero de Draco, provocando un escalofrío anticipado por lo que estaba por suceder. Su mano derecha se metió dentro de la camisa de Malfoy y la izquierda irrumpió por debajo de sus pantalones.

–¡M-Mi padre se enterara de e-esto!

–Dudo mucho que le digas de esto a tu padre, Malfoy–Dijo Harry riendo por el comentario.

–Ngh~–Gimió Draco cuando el omega comenzó a tocar su pezón.

Primero froto en círculos con sus dedos la aréola por unos segundos, hasta que por maldad empezó a pellizcarlos y estirarlos. Con la otra, manoseó tortuosamente el miembro dentro de la ropa interior. Todos esos toqueteos lo hacían sentir raro, y siguió tapándose la boca a pesar de sentir unas enormes ganas de marcarlo.

–Mmh... tu aroma a pino fresco es excitante Alfa...–Dijo Harry hundiendo su nariz en el cuello.

Draco casi dejó salir un gemido fuerte en el momento en que el de lentes lamió desde su cuello hasta su lóbulo.

–N-no...

"¡Esto es una locura, es va en contra de nuestra naturaleza!"

Tembló cuando ambas manos del niño que vivió lo masturbaron con concentración, frotaba con su mano el tronco del pene del rubio despacio pero apretándolo apropiadamente y el rubio notó como sus tetillas se endurecían por la estimulación que le proporcionaba su enemigo. Era tan fuerte la sensación que dicho alfa no pudo contener el gemido nada masculino.

"¡¡¡Eso salió de mi boca!!!"

–Qué voz tan bonita tienes... Alfa...–Dijo el pelinegro estimulando con su dedo el borde del glande.

No sabía porque Draco se excitaba más cuando se dirigía a él como alfa, haciéndole que casi terminara, pero el omega se detuvo en seco cuando estaba a punto de expulsarlo todo.

A pesar de que iba a decepcionarse, Harry automáticamente dio vuelta al costado el cuerpo del rubio. El gryffindor sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un frasco con líquido transparente y no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Q-Qué es?...

–Ohh, ¿Esto?–Dijo señalando su mano que sostenía un pequeño frasco–Es mi lubricante natural.

–¡LO TENÍAS PLANEADO! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE...

–¡Ok!–Interrumpió rodando los ojos.

–¡Puedo usar mi voz para detenerte y lo lamentarás mucho omega!

–Adelante hazlo–Retó Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco se había quedado en blanco, lo usó solamente como amenaza para espantarlo pero a Potter no le afectaba en nada y eso le daba mala espina ya que al parecer este no era un omega normal.

–¿No puedes, cierto?–Sonrío al adivinar correctamente.

–¡Cállate! ¡Y DEJAME IR!.

–Aun que no lo creas los omegas tenemos más poder en los alfas... así que... ¿Malfoy puedes quitarte tus pantalones junto con tu ropa interior? –Susurró el pelinegro como una suplica.

Su cuerpo se relajó al escuchar esa voz del omega e inconscientemente ambas manos fueron hasta su pantalón y ahí prosiguió a quitarse todo lo pedido.

–Excelente Alfa–Acarició la mejilla ruborizada del rubio como recompensa.

Después de eso Draco volvió a recobrar conciencia y así volverse a vestir pero Harry con su varita recitó un hechizo haciendo que las prendas desaparecieran automáticamente.

–¡¡¡E-Esto es violación!!!.

–¿Y lo que ustedes hacen no lo es?–Preguntó Harry utilizando una voz totalmente diferente a los típicos omegas sumisos– Lo único que hago es seguir mis propios instintos, y son follarte bien duro hasta corromper tu rol de alfa.

–N-No... Potter...–Pidió Draco asustado.

Por unos segundos Harry se había sentido mal por que su enemigo estuviera en ese estado de alteración, pero en su mente ya no tenía control, su lado Omega se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo y estaba buscando aparearse completamente con el rubio.

El pelinegro no respondió a la suplica del Slytherin, solo se mantuvo mirando fijamente por unos segundos a los llorosos ojos grises del contrario. En la boca de Harry se formó una sonrisa que estremeció a Draco junto con los brillantes ojos verdes que se notaban dilatados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban Hermione y Ron conversando.

–Ron creo que no es bueno que este aquí...–La castaña iba a retirarse pero el pelirrojo la detuvo con suavidad.

–No digas eso Mione, bebiste tu poción supresora, dudo que le llegues a hacer algo–Contestó Ron intentando darle confianza–Además si llegara a pasar estoy yo allí, Vamos...

No aceptó de inmediato ya que lo pensó unos segundos.

–Esooo.

–Ufff. Realmente estoy nerviosa...–Como tic su mano a cada rato llevaba unos rizos detrás de su oreja.

–No debes, es nuestro mejor amigo–Golpeó tres veces la puerta.

Pasó un minuto y no se escuchó el permiso del pelinegro, por lo que volvió a golpear y no hubo resultado.

–Qué extraño, este es su cuarto.

Hermione también se había extrañado y no dudó en girar el pomo para llevarse la sorpresa de que estaba abierta y eso no era para nada normal, los omegas tenían como protección la puerta cerrada con un potente hechizo que alejaba a ciertos alfas influenciados por las feromonas. En cambio era todo lo contrario, no había seguridad y estaba latente al peligro. La chica entró rápidamente con el temor de que algo le hubiera pasado a su mejor amigo.

–¡Harry!–Llamó la castaña preocupada.

El dormitorio era casi un caos, algunas prendas que se había quitado el de lentes estaban esparcidas en el suelo y un liquido que parecía agua derramada. Hermione olio el aroma de Harry, sacando conclusión de que ya estaba completamente en celo.

–Pero si la última vez me despedí aquí...–El pelirrojo empezaba a hablar rápido de la angustia—Soy un idiota debí permanecer con el.

–No Ron, no es tu culpa –la castaña abrazó a su amigo como método para calmarlo, al hacer eso accidentalmente impregnó su aroma en él.

Los betas no eran personas que podrían oler las feromonas de los dos géneros, pero sí se notaba cuando uno estaba en celo.

–¿Mejor?

–Mejor ...– Respondió encandilado por el aroma.

–Bien acompáñame creo que se donde está –Dijo la alfa saliendo del cuarto mientras quedaron al beta de la mano.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	4. .•.α.•. Capítulo IV.•.α.•.

Theodore a paso acelerado llegó por fin al salón de clase. Pudo golpear la puerta una sola vez ya que el profesor la abrió inmediatamente, en el rostro del mayor demostraba fastidio mientras entrecerraba los ojos. 

–¿Cuál es el inconveniente Nott?, y habla rápido porque tengo que terminar el doxycida. 

–Pero... por lo que tengo entendido usted me llamó ... 

–¿Qué yo hice qué?–Cuestionó confundido y más irritado. 

–Sí, mire...–Respondió el castaño, buscó en su bolsillo a lo torpe ya que la mirada de Snape lo ponía nervioso– Vea –Alzó la nota a la vista del mayor– El profesor Snape precisa de tu colaboración en su salón, apúrate antes...–Snape se lo quitó de las manos. 

Severus se quedó unos segundos analizando la caligrafía y la redacción que era algo desastrosa para él. Cosa que una persona con poca inteligencia lo haría. 

–¿¡Y Draco!?–Preguntó Severus alterado por lo que estaba deduciendo. 

–En su dormitorio especial, le dije que... 

–¡POR SALAZAR!–Gruñó el de cabello grasoso dejando a Theodore algo confundido–¡¡¡MOCOSO SÍGUEME NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ PARADO!!!. 

"¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

–¡AUXILIOOO!–Vociferó Draco intentándose zafarse de las manos del Gryffindor. 

–Alguien está difícil hoy– Comentó el omega con gracia mientras buscaba algo para inmovilizar al alfa. 

–¿¡DIFÍCIL!?, ¡¡¡ESTAS TRATANDO DE VIOLARME IMBÉCIL!!!–Se agitaba de un lado a otro para tirarlo pero Harry lo había tomado de las muñecas con fuerza. 

El gryffindor también tenía un aspecto de ser tierno y junto con su condición era el estereotipo de Omega sumiso pero ese semblante desaparecía cuando las manos de Potter lo tomaban, parecían delgados pero eran muy pesados al punto de dejarle marcas en la piel cuando trataba de escaparse. 

–Oye no digas eso... –Harry automáticamente llevó su mano derecha a acariciar la mojada cabellera rubia–Entiendo que tengas miedo de tu primera vez pero conmigo estas en buenas manos mi alfa... por lo que te suplico que te quedes quieto por favor–Susurró en el oído del slytherin, el alfa interior de Draco dominó su cuerpo haciendo caso omiso a la orden del omega. 

El cuerpo del rubio instantáneamente se relajó a la orden, Harry para corroborarlo lo soltó con lentitud y como resultado él no se movía, solo se veía como respiraba con dificultad pero nada más. 

Se alejó y miro en la habitación, era más grande que la suya, con los colores de su casa y muy bien adornada pero lo que lo diferenciaba de su dormitorio especial es que en la cama de Draco había cadenas para cada extremidad, eso le daba un tono masoquista pero era necesario para los celos de esa condición porque son propensos a ser muy violentos contra alguien o contra sí mismos. 

Luego de distraerse miró nuevamente a su alrededor y se encontró con una cama pequeña llena de pergaminos, libros, plumas y por lo que podía oler el uniforme de Draco. Harry tomó rápidamente dicha ropa del colegio y se la llevó a la nariz, olía al rubio pero estaba mezclado con otro olor dominante y muy amargo que era del otro alfa que lo estaba cuidando. Él estaba disgustado por lo que solo agarró de esa prenda la corbata y lo demás lo dejó en el suelo. 

–Ahora si vamos a divertirnos Malfoy–Sonrío mientras acomodaba los brazos pálidos en las espalda y así empezar a anudarlo con la corbata. 

"¡Debo pedir ayuda, pero Potter esta usando su voz como estrategia!"

"¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué hago!!!???"

–Theo...–Dijo Draco de manera inaudible para el ojiverde–Theoo... 

–¿Ehh?. 

–¡¡¡THEOOO!!!, ¡¡¡POR MERLÍN THEOOOOO!!!. 

La sonrisa de Harry se había desvanecido, su alfa estaba llamando a alguien que no era él por lo que los celos no tardaron mucho en invadirlo. Draco seguía gritando el nombre de su supuesta competencia y quería callarlo, que dijera su nombre. 

El omega se acostó detrás del rubio que estaba completamente desnudo, destapó el frasco y se hecho una buena cantidad en su mano izquierda después de eso se apegó más al cuerpo. 

–THE...–Iba a gritar de nuevo pero se paró en seco al sentir que la mano del gryffindor se metía entre sus nalgas. 

Draco abrió los ojos como platos cuando el omega empezó a frotar su mano dentro. Se sonrojó tanto que parecía ser familiar de los tomates. 

–¡¡¡P-POTTER N-NO!!!–Sollozó el rubio temblando del miedo por lo que el de lentes quería hacer–N-No... Nooo... por favor...–Instantáneamente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. 

–Lo siento mi Alfa... esa no fue mi intención–Susurró Harry preocupado por el rubio, mientras besaba el blanco hombro de este. 

–P-Por favor...–Musitó el alfa. 

–Esta bien... Draco–Dijo Harry sacando su mano de allí. 

Por un momento el ojigris se iba a relajar pero la mano fue hasta sus testículos haciendo que se tensara. 

–P-Pero dijiste-–Fue interrumpido por el omega. 

–Dije que por hoy allí no, así que solo te masturbaré... relájate. 

–No... 

Harry con su dedo índice y su pulgar tomó el pene de Draco, de la parte del nudo hasta los testículos, lo apretó un poco dejando que su pene se volviera de color rosado. 

–Tienes un buen nudo...–Comentó Harry mirando fijamente el genital, mientras con el pulgar daba caricias en círculos en la zona bulbosa–Por lo que veo lo tienes bastante decente... ¿Pero cómo será verlo completamente despierto?. 

–Y-ya... ngh... 

El omega metió su mano derecha por debajo del cuerpo y tomo el tronco. 

–Oh deja de llorar mi alfa, estoy a punto de hacerte sentir bien–Dijo el gryffindor empezando a friccionarle el miembro al rubio. 

–M-Mmhh... aahh~–Gimió Draco, avergonzado de sus gemidos mantuvo su boca cerrada. 

Harry estaba empeñado en hacerlo disfrutar, sabía que el punto débil de los alfas era estimular el nudo y los testículos. Ese conocimiento lo obtuvo cuando ciertos compañeros eran de mostrar dichas pociones con recuerdos de "Cariñitos entre Alfa y Omega". 

Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos para no ver lo que el pelinegro le hacía pero podía escuchar como sus manos lubricadas provocaban ruidos muy obscenos, sonrojado enterró su cara en la almohada. El ojiverde quería seguir molestando por lo que su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente la línea por debajo de los huevos. 

–E-Espera... Potter...–Harry no llegó a escucharlo ya que tenía su cara enterrada en la almohada. 

–Mira como esta cambiando–Susurró Harry con una sonrisa al ver lo erecto que estaba. 

Él comenzó a acariciar el tronco del pene un poco rápido mientras lo apretaba un poco, el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba aceleradamente junto con su respiración parecía hiperventilarse. 

–A-Aaahh...~. 

Harry luego de ver que al rubio se le escapaban algunos gemidos, quiso volver a escuchar esa adorable voz. Su mano dejo de la parte del tronco y la llevo hasta el glande donde lo masajeaba con rapidez. 

Potter me esta volviendo loco, quiero gritarle que me suelte pero mi cuerpo y cerebro no capta mi mensaje es como si estuviera bajo su influencia... ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! 

–M-mmhh... Ngh...–Draco observo con un ojo abierto como Potter lo masturbaba solo la punta de tal forma que sentía que se iba a correr si seguía. 

Cerró los ojos sintiendo que estaba al limite pero el omega detuvo dicho orgasmo, alejando su mano y volverla a pasar pero acariciando despacio todo debajo del pene. Draco estaba desesperado por ya liberar el dolor que le provocaba el no venirse, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio de manera tierna para el pelinegro. 

–Alguien esta loco por rociar todo...no te preocupes ya te vendrás–Dijo Harry dibujándose una sonrisa de maldad, Draco se estremeció ante el gesto–Pero quiero que digas mi nombre... me hiciste enfadar mucho mi alfa por lo que estuviste gritando, así que si haces lo que te pedí te perdonare y hare que eyacules un montón... sino te hare sufrir como hasta ahora. 

Draco gimió angustiado cuando el de lentes había terminado de ordenarle tal cosa tan embarazosa. La mano del omega volvió a friccionar el glande pero más lento, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera por la sensación tan deliciosa que le proporcionaba. 

–Pídeme... Sé que lo estas aguantando pero créeme que podría estar así todo el día provocándote y sin dejarte correrte... 

La frente del rubio sudaba de la excitación, ambas mejillas estaban muy rosadas y sus ojos algo rojos de haber llorado. Negó con fuerza intentando soportar la tentación pero el omega con su mano izquierda masajeo uno de los rosados testículos haciéndolo enloquecer. 

¡¡¡Mierda!!! NO PUEDO SOPORTALO MÁS SE SIENTE TAN BIEN. 

–¡¡¡D-Demonios Potter!!!–Gritó el Slytherin lagrimeando por la sensación. 

–Eso no era lo que te pedí como disculpa Draco...–Frunció el ceño mientras hacia las dos cosas a la vez. 

–¡M-Mierda!...a-aahh... Yaa...–Jadeó frustrado cuando volvió a acariciarlo lentamente. 

Harry notó como el rubio estaba temblando al borde de ya no poder contenerse. 

–Te soltaré...–Dijo El gryffindor al no oír lo que quería. 

–Mi omega déjame venirme–Dijo Draco ya no estando en sus cabales–H-Harry... hazme venir, ¡Agh... Harry por favor se siente bien!–Suplicó cerrando nuevamente sus ojos pero con fuerza. 

El pelinegro se habia encandilado por el llamado de su alfa por lo que siguió acariciándole los genitales de la misma manera unos segundos hasta estimular el nudo que estaba hinchado, sus dedos simularon lo que seria una cavidad para frotarlo de manera acelerada. 

–Mmmmmh... ohh por merlin... N-No puedo más... ¡y-ya nooo!–No pudo seguir hablando ya que ese placer en dicho nudo lo habia extasiado tanto que lo hizo eyacular con precocidad por unos 10 minutos. 

El ojiverde se mantuvo junto al rubio haciéndolo venirse hasta lo poco que le quedaba, ya que al ser un alfa los nudos que tienen hacen que eyaculen por 10 minutos para asegurarse que dicho omega este 100% preñado. 

–¡¡¡GYAHHHH!!!–Gritó arqueando su espalda hacía atrás con fuerza, estaba invadido en múltiples partes de su cuerpo la sensación de la euforia. Habia disparado una gran cantidad de esperma mientras era estimulado por la mano del ojiverde. 

Al terminar Draco quedo agotadísimo acostándose boca abajo en la cama como si lo hubieran noqueado, toda la sabana de color verde oscuro estaba cubierta de semen al igual que su mano. 

–Hermoso...–Comentó Harry mirando su mano derecha llena de los fluidos del rubio. 

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta lo hicieron asustar, miró hacia la puerta pero sintió que si la abría vendría lo peor. Saco de bolsillo izquierdo su mapa merodeador y en la puerta se encontraban Snape, Nott y sus dos mejores amigos. 

–Rayos– Dijo el ojiverde sacando la varita para limpiarse él y al rubio. 

Él hizo desaparecer cada mancha de prueba de ambos, desato la corbata de las muñecas del alfa y con un hechizo le devolvía su pijama. Harry ya limpio tomo su capa de invisibilidad y su mapa. 

–No vemos más tarde Draco...–Musitó cerca del oído del Slytherin que estaba profundamente dormido. 

Antes de que el profesor pudiera abrir la puerta con un hechizo, el pelinegro se colocó encima su capa mientras evitaba toparse con alguno de ellos. 

Severus reviso con mirada fría alrededor, por si se encontraba con algo. Lentamente se sentó en la cama de Draco y paso su gran mano por los dorados cabellos de este. La fiebre estaba un poco más bajo de lo habitual en el celo y olía extraño era una mezcla a aire fresco de los arboles con un ligera esencia de cacao. 

Hermione como sabueso guío hasta a la habitación del slytherin con sigilo. Ron estaba algo confundido y atemorizado por el sitió ya que el profesor podría castigarlos de la peor manera y más siendo leones. 

–Draco no huele así...¿Qué es ese olor?–Preguntó Theodore mostrando un gestó de disgusto. 

–Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. 

Los dos gryffindors no avanzaron a la habitación por miedo a que estuvieran invadiendo el espacio personal de Malfoy, Hermione intento desde lejos oler lo que a los otros dos estaba confundiendo. 

–Creo que son las feromonas de Harry...–Susurró la castaña apoyándose en la pared, para no ser descubierta. 

–¿De verdad?–Preguntó el pelirrojo dudoso, él quería ayudar a su amiga pero era solo un simple beta–Es extraño porque vendría a ver al huro... 

La de ojos cafés miro fijamente a su amigo como si una idea le hubiera caído. 

–¿En que piensas Mione?...–Hermione tomó del brazo al chico y se lo llevo corriendo al lugar donde estaban con anterioridad–¡Más despacio harás que tropiece!. 

La alfa no contesto solo siguió corriendo por el pasillo oscuro hasta salir por las escaleras movedizas y llegar hasta la pintura de su sala común. 

–¿¡Porque tanta prisa!?–Exclamó Ron a dando bocanadas de aire. 

–Tengo la teoría de que Harry entro en celo por la presencia de Malfoy, Alea iacta est–una vez abierta la puerta, la castaña nuevamente tomó del brazo a su amigo y paro en seco en frente suyo–Creo que... Harry es su destinado. 

El pelirrojo no dijo nada ya que estaba en shock y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de que decir. 

–Pero eso de parejas destinadas ya no existe... lo que quiero decir es que hace mucho tiempo que no había esa clase de lazos...–Cuestionó subiendo las escaleras. 

–Pues al parecer volvieron a surgir...–Golpeó suavemente tres veces la puerta del omega esperando una respuesta. 

–P-Pasen–Dijo del otro lado de la puerta después de unos 10 segundos. 

–¡Harry!–Llamaron ambos mientras se adentraban al dormitorio. 

El chico que vivió no se encontraba en su cama, dando un sentimiento de confusión y Hermione usando su instinto la llevo debajo de la cama donde se concentraba las feromonas. 

–¿Qué haces aquí abajo?–Preguntó la alfa, preocupada por la expresión de angustia del ojiverde. 

–¿¡Amigo estas bien!?–Apareció Ronald asustando un poco al chico. 

–Ron más despacio, él esta... aturdido. 

–L-Lo siento... 

Él salió debajo de la cama despacio para no golpearse y se quedo sentado llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Su aspecto era de pánico y eso preocupo mucho a sus amigos. 

–Ha...–La de ojos cafés no pudo articular muchas palabras ya que el de redondas gafas la interrumpió. 

–H-Hice algo malo chicos... L-Les juro que no estaba en mis cabales... yo... ocurrió tan rápido... 

–No entendemos ¿A qué te refieres con que hiciste algo malo?–Cuestionó Ron agachándose. 

–E-El profesor de pociones... le conté toda la situación de esta mañana y saco conclusión de que... Malfoy y y-yo...–Las manos de Harry se estrangulaban de los nervios–Somos pareja destinada. 

No dijeron nada solo esperaron a que el chico terminara de explicar todo. 

–Y-Yo de verdad creí que era una broma... pero él tenía razón... y lo peor es que estuve bajo el instinto de mi condición y lo poco que recuerdo... no se como explicarles–Dijo con voz temblorosa el pelinegro mientras se refregaba la frente por la transpiración. 

–¿Malfoy te hizo algo?–Preguntó Hermione seriamente sintiéndose disgustada. 

–N-No, más bien... yo le hice algo. 

–Te vengaste del hurón pero te sobrepasaste–Soltó Ron de la nada con una gran sonrisa. 

Hermione se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo, sabia que a veces era incrédulo pero tampoco tanto. 

–No Ron... El celo hizo que enloqueciera y mi omega interior pedía a cada rato que fuera por Malfoy, yo intentaba ignorarlo pero era tanta la necesidad que me atraía como un imán que en ese momento, apenas puedo recordarlo... en definitiva ya no era el mismo fue como si alguien más me controlara. 

–¿¡Harry tuviste...!?. 

–N-No–Respondió mirándola a los ojos. 

–¿Entonces?. 

–S-Solo... tú sabes–Titubeó Harry intentando no explicar el asunto pero las expresiones de confusión de ambos le demostraban que no lo comprendían–Lo manosee... un poco e hice que se aliviara por así decirlo... 

La alfa habia quedado con una expresión de desaprobación. 

–¿¡É-Él te sometió a que lo hicieras!?–Cuestionó la castaña. 

–De hecho... podrá sonar extraño pero fui yo el que lo sometió. 

–¿C... 

–Espera... pero siempre es al revés–Dijo Ron extrañado por lo que conto su mejor amigo. 

–Eso creí, aunque si hubieras estado te estarías riendo de lo histérico que él estaba, huía a toda costa de mí –Dijo Harry más relajado viendo como el pelirrojo aguantaba la risa por imaginar esa situación– Lo que sí chicos no le digan nada a nadie, de lo ocurrido porque Snape por ahora no sabe que estuve en esa habitación y de seguro por ser un débil omega me castigará. 

El de ojos verdes miró a sus dos amigos con suplica, asintieron sin más y lo ayudaron a levantarse. 

–Esta bien... pero vendremos a verte... por las dudas–Dijo Hermione regalándole una cálida sonrisa–Y mantente aquí, toma el supresor lo antes posible por que hoy tuviste suerte Harry. 

El chico asintió lentamente para luego recibir una abrazo de su amiga y corresponderla. 

–Se me antojo beber leche con chocolate–Dijo la alfa risueña mientras deshacía el abrazo y yendo hacia la puerta. 

–Nos vemos compañero–Dijo Ron abrazándolo mientras palmeaba su espalda. 

–Nos vemos–Suspiró al verlos irse. 

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. .•.Ω.•. Capítulo V .•.Ω.•.

–Mmmhh ...

Theodore escuchó un largo suspiro de parte de Draco mientras se estiraba como un gatito. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama y con su mano izquierda acomodó el flequillo rubio que le tapaba los ojos. Draco se asustó por dicho contacto y se sentó en la cama con rapidez.

–Eyy relájate soy yo, Theo – Dijo extrañado por la reacción del chico.

–Amm ... Y-Yo lo siento ...

–No te preocupes Dragón – Contestó el castaño pasándole un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

–Gracias – Musitó el rubio para luego beberlo.

–Por fin despiertas dormilón – Comentó mientras sus dedos jugaban en la sabana –Me asustaste, en un momento creí que había que besarte.

Una vez vaciado el vaso, se lo devolvió a su amigo y negó con una sonrisa cuando lo último.

–¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido ?.

-Un día.

–¡¡¡Un Día !!! - Vociferó con la boca abierta de asombro.

El alfa asintió por fin libre de la rigidez.

–Pero por lo que veo lo necesitabas mucho, en un momento empezaste a roncar–Respondió de manera risueña.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y con su mano izquierda golpeó el hombro de su amigo con suavidad.

–Tuve un sueño muy loco...

–De enserio ¿Y qué paso?.

–Realmente, me acuerdo muy poco... pero se sintió demasiado real–Theodore no se movió sino que se acomodó para prestarle más atención–Soñé que alguien entró e intentaba tocarme y... que bueno que desperté...

–Mmh yo creo que soñaste eso por tu celo, tu inconsciente te pide a gritos que busques a tu pareja–El comentario provocó tensión en el rubio.

–Tal vez... –Contestó el rubio, recibiendo vagamente fragmentos de ese "sueño"–Ughh...–Sintió un enorme escalofrío.

–¿Tienes frío?–Dijo llevando su mano a la frente de su amigo.

–No... solo fue un chucho–Dijo para luego ver como su amigo tenía mucha intención de ayudarlo–Sabes tengo hambre y me gustaría...

–¿Un tazón de avena azucarada?-Completó él la oración.

–¡Ohh Sí!

–Lo había pedido por si te despertabas antes o al día siguiente–Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la charola que se encontraba sobre su cama– Le pedí al elfo que realizara un hechizo que lo mantuviera caliente, así que ten cuidado–,colocó encima de las piernas del alfa la bandeja y este no tardó en tomar la cuchara y ver el manjar.

Draco se lamió los labios al ver el desayuno, decorado con bananas cortadas en rodajas y como cereza del pastel unas frambuesas. Introdujo la cuchara y antes de llevárselo a la boca lo soplo.

–Mmhh... esta buenísima–Comentó intentando masticar rápido la fruta–Gracias Theo.

–No hay de que.

–Tengo envidia del omega que llegues a marcar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?–Cuestionó curioso el castaño, con una sonrisa.

–Es que eres muy atento, detallista y siempre estas cuando alguien lo necesita–Contestó Draco–Por Merlín suena cursi y empalagoso...–De la vergüenza se llevó otra cucharada a la boca.

–Wow gracias Dragón, pues para eso están los amigos no crees–Respondió Theo un poco extrañado, Draco sonrió un poco sonrojado– Aunque si es un poco empalagoso, raro y es la primera vez que me lo expresas pero tomo tus cumplidos.

–No sé porque te agradezco tanto pero creo que es por mi celo, me siento muy sensible creí que me iba a violentar o algo así como especificaba en los libros pero solo quiero hablar y blah blah y a cruciarme, así me calló–Balbuceó el rubio riendo.

Theo se rio con él unos segundos y volvió el silencio.

–Menos mal te elegí, gracias por cuidarme–Agradeció el alfa de nuevo.

–Ya te dije que no hay de que.

–Ohh por Salazar lo hice de nuevo lo siento–Se regañó él mismo, riéndose por la situación embarazosa.

El alfa castaño veía a Draco muy confundido, por lo que no llegó a preguntarle cómo es que se había liberado la cadena de su brazo sin magia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte, en la habitación especial de cierto Gryffindor se podían escuchar unos gritos.

–¡Hermione!.

Dicha joven apenas atravesó la pintura de la sala común, fue llamada por Seamus.

–¡Hermione que bueno verte, parece que Ronald esta teniendo problemas!

–Ohh no puede ser...–Dijo la chica subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

–¡¡¡Hermioneee!!!–Se escuchó adentro de la puerta.

–¡Ron! Abre la puerta... ¡Harry ábreme!

Al ver que nadie le abría, sacó su varita e iba a utilizar el alohomora.

–Contaré hasta 3... 2... y medio–Dijo la alfa con autoridad apuntando la cerradura.

Al momento de casi llegar al 1, Harry abrió la puerta mostrándose aun peor que ayer. Hermione se tapó la nariz al sentir el aroma empalagoso de este.

–¿Dónde esta Ron...?

El de anteojos miró de arriba a abajo a su amiga, no dijo nada solo se lamió el labio inferior.

–Harry...–Susurró su amiga apretando su nariz para no oler nada.

Él se encontraba con un aspecto algo alarmarte, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, la pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas como unas aceitunas y su piel goteaba de sudor hasta el punto de mojar su henley slim de manga larga para dormir.

–Harry no puedo entrar si ocupas la puerta...

Este asintió y se hizo a un lado, la alfa avanzó hasta quedar adentro. Y Harry de un portazo cerró la puerta, sobresaltando a su querida amiga.

–¿Y Ronald...?–Jadeó la chica, un poco nerviosa de como actuaba el pelinegro.

–Ven–Respondió Harry con suavidad yendo hasta ella para luego apoyar su mano izquierda en la cintura.

Cuando la llevó hasta la puerta del baño, el omega no quitó su mano sino que la deslizó hacia el trasero de esta. Hermione se había sonrojado y enojado cuando su amigo luego le estrujo una de sus pompies.

–¡¡¿HARRY QUÉ HACES?!!–Chilló la alfa por dicho manoseo.

Harry no respondió por lo que había hecho, golpeó tres veces la puerta del baño y se fue a su cama.

–¡¿Mione eres tú?!

–Sí, ahora sal Ron...

El picaporte se abrió despacio, el pelirrojo sacó la cabeza vigilando que su amiga estuviera y luego miró donde estaba el ojiverde.

Harry se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa normal y Ron solo hizo una mueca de temor. Una vez que salió Hermione tomó su mano y lo guío hacía afuera de la habitación especial.

La castaña no tardo en hechizar la puerta para que no se pudiera escuchar al otro lado.

–Se suponía que lo cuidarías no que te encerrarías en el baño Ron.

–Wowowo...–Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo sus manos para que ella terminara de hablar–¡¿Acaso no viste su estado?!.

–Por supuesto que lo he visto, ¿le diste la poción supresora?

–Sí, le di dos y no funcionan.

–¿Cómo...–Iba a preguntar la alfa, pero se quedó pensando un buen rato–Pero las pociones para omegas han avanzado un montón y por mucho tiempo no ha habido problemas.

–Pues déjame descartarte ese pensamiento, Harry no es normal, no parece del todo un Omega, bueno si por la parte de que él esta cachondo, pero no sigue las características de uno.

–Vaya, Ron acabas de quitarme las palabras de mi boca-Respondió la chica impresionada.

–G-Gracias...

–Bueno de todos modos tienes que cuidarlo Ron, eres el más indicado.

–Él es mi mejor amigo pero no puedo...

–¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes?.

–Pues.. porque actúa muy raro conmigo, en todo el día no me quito la mirada de encima, es más tenía una expresión de estar hambriento y eso es... aterrador–Gesticuló Ron nerviosos con sus manos–Además casi siempre estaba detrás mío y...

–¿Y? Eso es normal, sabes que Harry esta así por su calor no lo hace porque el quiere.

–¡Sí claro!–Dijo con sarcasmo.

–Bueno tal vez... él se sobrepaso un poco conmigo hace rato... pero hay que tener empatía–Hermione se sonrojó ferozmente al recordar como su amigo la tocó.

–Bueno lo mío fue peor, Harry me tocó el trasero y quieres saber lo que dijo... d-dijo que no es como el de Malfoy, Hermione me comparó con el hurón oxigenado–Ron hizo un gesto de estar asqueado con la comparación.

–Recuerda que Malfoy es su destinado.

–De tantas personas tuvo que ser él, demonios parece que fue a propósito...–Suspiró en esa parte-Aun así de verdad Herm no puedo soportar esto lo intenté–Ron se refregó la frente en señal de estar superado.

Si fuera por ella, se encargaría de su cuidado personalmente, pero al haber tenido de condición superior la iba a liar muy rápido, apenas podía controlar su instinto y si lo lograba era base de las pociones supresoras pero era perjudicial beberlas seguido.

"¡A ver Hermione, piensa cómo puedo convencerlo!"

Tras pensar unos segundillos la lamparita se le prendió.

–Mmhh tal vez puedas pedírselo a Ginny, ella es omega, de seguro podrá controlarlo mejor.

El beta no tardó en saltar y negar.

–Noooooo... nonono y no... ¡NO!.

La sugerencia de la castaña hizo que Ron enloqueciera internamente, era su mejor amigo pero no iba a permitir que le llegara hacer ciertas cosas con su hermana menor.

–Bien, entonces como dije anteriormente, cuídalo tú–Dijo la chica dando por terminada la conversación.

–¿A dónde vas...?.

–Iré primero a clases, luego le diré a Dumbledore sobre Harry y por último vendedor a traer la tarea nos vemos más tarde.

El pelirrojo se limita a unos segundos la espalda de la chica la cual iba bajando la escalera.

–No saldré virgen después de esto ...– Dijo Ron con desgano mientras abría la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	6. .•.α.•. Capítulo VI.•.α.•.

El día había pasado relativamente rápido para ciertas personas, Severus al acabar la clases y de generar pociones supresoras para la enfermería tomó una bufanda de slytherin y automáticamente lo traslado a la habitación especial del joven alfa. 

Draco se encontraba dibujando en un pergamino un pavo real blanco que mantenía en su mansión, estaba tan concentrado en trazar los detalles que no se dio cuenta de que su padrino estaba presente en la habitación. 

–Draco. 

El rubio levantó de inmediato la cabeza al escuchar la voz grave que lo llamaba. 

–Padrino–Dijo el alfa feliz de su presencia mientras dejaba a un costado sus materiales. 

–¿Cómo te sientes?. 

–Mejor pero no dura mucho. 

El profesor se dirigió hasta el chico y con su mano tomo temperatura de la frente, que desde su perspectiva estaba estable, luego la boca revisando si sus colmillos estaban sobresalidos para llevar a cabo la marca pero por suerte no y por último el olor había vuelto a ser normal no era fuerte pero se notaba y era signo de que aun seguía en calor. 

–Quizás mañana se vaya por completo–Dedujó el de ojos negros. 

–¿Enserio? Pero yo al ser alfa no era que mi calor duraba 24hs–Cuestionó Draco no muy convencido– lo que me refiero es que hoy ya podría terminar... 

–Sí pero como protocolo es mejor que te mantengas un día más para que no haya ningún "accidente"–Dijo Severus seriamente mientras se levantaba. 

El rubio asintió dudosamente pero él tenía curiosidad con respecto a dicho sueño, por lo que evito que volviera a su salón. 

–Padrino... 

Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que prosiguiera. 

–Es verdad que lo paso hace 2 días, Potter reacciono a mi y yo a él... ósea ¿Que somos parejas destinadas?. 

–No, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?. 

–De ningún lado...–Dijo con nerviosismo. 

Si Severus había confirmado que ambos eran destinados pero si Potter sabía era porque el viejo director estaba presente e iba ser muy difícil negar esas pruebas y más él siendo un omega. Pero prefirió ahorrarse la histeria del rubio y de los padres, mientras no haya enlazamiento todo iba a ir bien. 

–Mmh–Gruñó el pelinegro para luego observar que el compañero no estaba– ¿Y Nott?. 

–En el baño, no se ha ido en ningún momento. 

–Bien, volveré mañana a ver como amaneces–Dijo Severus tocando el traslador. 

Una vez que se fue, el rubio siguió con su dibujo. 

–¿De qué me perdí?–Preguntó el alfa saliendo del baño. 

–De nada, solo vino a revisarme y que tal vez mañana pueda asistir a las clases–Respondió Draco terminando por fin el sombreado del dibujo. 

–Ups... aun sigue enojado por eso–Theodore se llevo la mano a su flequillo un poco avergonzado. 

–Ya olvídalo. 

El castaño se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio y tomo el pergamino que contenía el dibujo. 

–Wow... ¿Cómo le haces?. 

Draco se limitó a encoger los hombros para luego acostar su mejilla en el hombro de su amigo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos para luego sonreírse. 

Aunque no duro mucho cuando una voz chillona y familiar empezó a tocar la puerta como loco. 

–Pansy–Dijeron al mismo tiempo con desgano. 

El castaño se levanto y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Apenas giro el pomo, la pelinegra se adentro con rapidez. 

–Lo siento no pude detenerla–Dijo Blaise un poco apenado. 

–¡¡¡S-Sí ya me di cuenta!!!–Dijo Draco con dificultad al ser abrazado con fuerza por el cuello–P-Pansy... estas asfixiándome... 

–¡Perdón! Es que hace mucho no te veo mi principito...–Contestó Pansy ahora abrazándole la cintura. 

El rubio rodó los ojos y correspondió el abrazo. 

–Trajimos tu tarea–Dijo Pansy y el alfa moreno se lo entrego a Theodore. 

–Gracias chicos. 

–¿Cómo anda nuestro alfa favorito?–Preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa coqueta. 

–Bien creo... 

–¿Qué es esa mala onda?. 

–Es que quería volver a clase hoy pero mi padrino dijo que es mejor que espere hasta mañana–su expresión mostraba desgano. 

–No te pierdes de mucho–Contestó la pelinegra acurrucándose en pecho de su amigo–Hoy hemos visto al pobretón de Weasley buscando en medio de la clase pociones supresoras, tenía cara de traumado y lo peor es que un Hufflepuff accidentalmente había chocado contra su espalda y este pego un salto del susto ja ja ja. 

Draco no pudo aguantar la risa al imaginar esa situación. 

–¿Qué no me pierdo mucho Pans?, ¡Eso en definitiva es demasiado!. 

–Bueno siii. 

–Eres malvada...–Reprochó el rubio despeinando el cabello de la Alfa. 

–¡Ayyy Draco no hagas eso!–Se quejo Pansy. 

–Escuche un pajarito que decía que Potter lo esta "Atormentando"–Dijo Blaise haciendo entre comillas con sus dedos. 

–Claro lo atormenta con las cogidas. 

–Mmmh no te sabría decir, tendría que follarme con otro beta que sepa más. 

–¿Espera follarte qué?–Cuestionó el castaño intrigado. 

–Blaise ha estado teniendo aventuras con la jerarquía del medio. 

–Eyy tengo una razón del porqué no lo saques de contexto–Dijo Blaise sentándose a un lado del rubio–Les puedo a asegurar que hacerlo con betas es más rico, no manchan, no son histéricos y por último son increíblemente apretados. 

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar las razones no era que no le gustara experimentar pero le daba vergüenza como es que su amigo lo decía con tanta libertad. 

–Amm... okay. 

–Déjame recomendarte Betas estoy seguro que en algún momento te gustaran –Dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo. 

–¿Porqué me quieres recomendar betas?. 

–Porque eres un alfa en celo. 

–¿Y quién dijo que me gustan los betas?. 

–Yo solo digo, si quieren ambos seguir mi fetiche son bienvenidos y sino no se preocupen. 

–Yo solo tengo una duda–Dijo Pansy levantando la mano y este hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera–Cuando dijiste que no manchan, ósea ¿Cómo se lubrican? porque yo sin verte desnudo puedo predecir que traes una boa entre tus piernas. 

–Gracias por el cumplido Pans, Ohhh eso es un secreto–Dijo Blaise sonriendo–Se los contare más adelante. 

Un silencio cálido había inundado la habitación por un rato, hasta que el rubio decidió hablar. 

–Chicos... 

–¿Sí?–Cuestionaron los 3 al unísono. 

–Creo que mi padrino me esta ocultando algo. 

–¿Porqué crees eso?–Preguntó el castaño extrañado. 

–Hace unos días fue la entrega de nuestros análisis y ahora de todos nosotros fui yo quien entro en celo–Sus manos jugaban con los pliegues de la sabana– Y luego de casualidad el papanatas de Potter, espero estar equivocado... mis padres gracias a merlín no permitirían que este con eso. 

–Deberías aprovechar es el único chico omega–Opinó el alfa moreno. 

–¿Qué?, No gracias–Respondió el rubio con un gesto de que le desagradaba. 

–¿Porqué no?. 

–Uno si voy a tener una omega preferiría que fuera una mujer porque en definitva no soy homosexual, Potter no es alguien con quien me encantaria levantarme todas las mañanas viendo su cara, Dos mis padres se llegan a enterar que marco o embarazo a una omega, estoy obligado a casarme y sino pierdo mi maldita herencia y Tres... Yo decidire cuando me sienta listo de tener... mi primera vez o como se diga...–En lo último Draco apartó la mirada de su amigo ya que sentían sus cachetes calentitos. 

–Wow suenas como una novia virgen–Comentó su amiga risueña. 

–¡Oye!. 

–Tiene razón...–Susurró el castaño. 

–¡¿Tú la apoyas?!–Preguntó con falso enojo. 

–Si y con todo sentimiento–Respondió Blaise seriamente. 

–Ya me cayeron gordos todos–Hizo puchero al responder. 

–Awww–Dijeron al unísono. 

–¿En qué piensas?–Preguntó Pansy al ver que el alfa no dijo nada más. 

–Mmh...¿Cómo la estará pasando la comadreja apestosa?–Preguntó Draco con sorna. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Ron se encontraba acurrucado en su cama, mientras el omega con la cordura un poco recobrada buscaba otras prendas para dormir. 

–Me iré a duchar–Dijo Harry sintiéndose asqueroso. 

–Ok... 

El pelinegro se mantuvo mirando un rato a la figura metida entre las sabanas. Sin más, se encerró en el baño y abrió los grifos de la bañera. 

Harry se ha ido a bañar debo aprovechar 

El pelirrojo rápidamente salió de su cama, tomo su mochila y en el rebusco el libro obligatorio de las tres jerarquías mágicas. Al verlo lo abrió inmediatamente llegando a la pagina de como era el parto de los omegas. 

–¡Demonios!–Dijo impactado a la imagen grafica de como era–¡Eso me pasa por no prestar atención!–Siguió rebuscando hasta hallar la pagina correcta. 

–Ok lazos no...–Dijo bajando la lectura– ¡Celos te encontré!.

╭──────────────╮ 

Los celos de los omegas ocurren cada tres meses y duran una semana aproximadamente. 

╰──────────────╯ 

–¡¿Es una Broma?!–Dijo Ron exasperado–¡Apenas van 2 días! 

–Ronn...–Susurró con sensualidad su mejor amigo. 

El nombrado giro su cabeza para mirarlo y se llevo la vergonzosa sorpresa de verlo completamente desnudo y con algo poco común entre las piernas. 

–¡¿Harry pero qué...?!–El beta no llego a terminar la pregunta ya que Harry se le había abalanzado muy rápido. 

El cuerpo del omega estaba mojado tras la ducha, en su abdomen se notaba ligeramente los abdominales y en ellos escurría las gotas haciéndolo ver bastante sexy. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatados mostrando lascivia. 

–Ohh Ron no te alejes...–Susurró Harry agarrando el brazo del pelirrojo para que no se fuera. 

¡¿DÉSDE CUANDO TIENE TANTA FUERZA?! 

–C-Compañero duele...–Dijo gimiendo al agarre de esa pesada mano. 

–Lo siento... 

Cuando su amigo de ojos olivas lo soltó, sentía que de seguro le había dejado marcado el brazo con sus dedos. Se refregó allí por un rato pensando que hacer con el omega. 

–Eres mi mejor amigo... y en la amistad ellos se apoyan entre sí para salir adelante y de alguna forma refuerzan su relación... ¿Me dejarías apoyarte?–Dijo el pelinegro abriéndole las piernas al beta. 

Esa propuesta había dejado sin respiración al pelirrojo. No tardó en intentar empujar el cuerpo mojado pero no llego a poder porque sus manos resbalaban. 

¡MIERDA! 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

El director permanecía sentado en su escritorio revisando cartas. De pronto 2 golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención 

–Señor Dumbledore soy Hermione ¿Puedo pasar?. 

–Claro, pasa querida. 

La alfa abrió la puerta y entró de inmediato con dos frascos vacíos. 

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte señorita Granger?–Preguntó el director con serenidad. 

–Pues las clases terminaron y aprovecho a traerle esto–Dijo dejándoselo en el escritorio. 

–Son las pociones de Harry–Respondió al examinarlo. 

–Exacto, se supone que el supresor hace que no venga tan de golpe el celo y/o también lo suprime–El omega mayor mantenía la atención en la castaña– Por suerte en mí funciona pero no lo hace con Harry... en estos pocos días Ron... ha tenido complicaciones en cuidarlo por ciertas actitudes de él, Y Quería saber ¿si tiene algo que ver con Malfoy?... o son los supresores que no están del todo actualizados. 

–Con gusto responderé a tus preguntas, estos supresores son muy efectivos a la hora de que lo jóvenes Omegas y Alfas estén cerca del mes a tener su celo pero lo que pasa con Harry es... 

De pronto la puerta se abre, dando presencia con su típico semblante oscuro el profesor de pociones.   
Miro de reojo a la chica unos segundos y luego volvió al anciano. Hermione apenas era una alfa y Snape sabia muy bien como utilizar su condición de alfa haciéndola estremecer con un poco. 

–Severus, llegas justo a tiempo–Dijo con una sonrisa. 

–¿Para?. 

–Pues nuestra querida Granger ha tenido dudas con respecto a los supresores, por que en Harry no tiene el mismo resultado que con el resto de estudiantes. 

El pelinegro suspiro roncamente mientras escuchaba. 

–Iba a decirle que... 

–Tengo unas hojas té para que este consciente durante todo el día pero el sabor y los efectos son muy concentrados por lo que al no estar acostumbrado es probable que tenga algunos síntomas de mareo, falta de apetito y entre otras. 

–Eso es bueno Severus, deberían de ir a probarlo–Dijo tomando del escritorio el tazón lleno de caramelos–Espero que Harry mejore señorita Granger, no es fácil tener un destinado después de miles de años–Le entrega en la mano de la chica 3 dulces de limón. 

Ambos alfas salieron del despacho del director, encaminándose hacia al salón de pociones mágicas. 

–Primero iré allá para que ustedes dos sepan prepararlo–Dijo seriamente mientras buscaba una caja–Que no empiecen a inventar de que es muy amargo aun así tiene la opción de endulzarlo un poco con la miel y nada más. 

La joven alfa asintió a la breve explicación. 

–Solo puede beberlo una vez por día y debe ser una taza de un 1/2 de lleno de lo contrario quedara postrado en San Mungo. 

Severus una vez encontrado la caja toma una bolsita de tela de su escritorio y empieza agregarlas adentro.

Al terminar salieron de allí y se dirigieron directamente a la sala común gryffindor donde algunos miraban raro y otros estremecidos por el alfa mayor. 

Espero que funcione... 

.•.α.•. 

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. .•.Ω.•. Capítulo VII.•.Ω.•.

¡¡¡ALEJA T-TU BASILISCO DE MÍ!!!. 

Se escuchó a través de la puerta, Hermione se limitaba a darse golpes mentalmente. Severus abrió la puerta con magia verbal y se llevó la aberrante escena del pelirrojo boca abajo mientras el pelinegro lo tenía agarrado de los pantalones dejando a la vista el blanco y algo regordete trasero de Ron. 

–Potter libera a Weasley–Ordenó el profesor seriamente. 

Harry sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar esa voz y sus manos inmediatamente soltaron los pantalones de su mejor amigo. Ron se tiró de la cama y se acomodó la ropa con prisa ya que había una mujer en la habitación. 

–Ponte algo. 

Hizo caso omiso y se dirigió al baño, no con prisa, y se colocó la bata. 

–Ahora escucha Potter, los supresores no funcionan en ti y con la autorización del director haré que tomes este té que mantendrá en calma tu condición de omega por 12hs. 

Harry asintió varias veces, su instinto se sentía sometido por las ordenes del alfa y lo peor es que no gritó ni nada como mayormente hacen los alfas al exigir obediencia. 

Severus invocó una tetera y una taza. Metió las hierbas y dejó esperar unos 5 minutos para que el agua caliente extrajera la medicina. 

–Bébelo–Dijo el alfa una vez que la tetera vertiera el liquido. 

El omega miró con recelo al contrario por unos segundos. Agarró la taza, después de un soplido le dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca de lo amargo que era. 

–Es un asco...–Susurró con la sensación en la garganta de querer vomitar. 

–Lo sé–apartó el poco cabello de la frente Harry y le tomó la temperatura. 

La respiración empezó a normalizarse al igual que el deseo carnal de hace un rato. 

–¿Cómo te sientes Harry?–Preguntó la Alfa con intriga. 

–Como... yo... 

–Ahora si reconozco a mi mejor amigo. 

–Ya le expliqué a Granger cada cuánto debes tomarlo, de esta manera podrás pasar el celo más rápido. 

El de lentes asintió a la información. 

–Gracias Mione–Susurró Ronald. 

–De verdad prefiero estar consciente que tener esa voz en mi cabeza pidiendo por compañía...–Expresó el omega aliviado. 

–Bien, ahora que estas consciente, será mejor que repases todo de la poción de filtro de paz–Dijo el profesor borrando lentamente la sonrisa del chico–Me retiro. 

Cuando la figura de Snape se fue por la puerta tardaron un rato en hablar ya que querían privacidad. 

–Qué manera de arruinar el buen momento–Comentó el pelirrojo con molestia. 

Hermione se quedó mirando al beta por un rato al no entender lo que se refería. 

–Quiero decir que Harry por fin es Harry–Adelantó entendiendo que el comentario sonó raro. 

La alfa rodó los ojos por tal comentario. Al volver la mirada a Harry tenía una mueca de desagrado. 

–¿Te sientes mal?–Cuestionó preocupada por algún efecto secundario. 

–No, Pueden traerme jugo o algo dulce por favor es para sacarme el sabor, sabe a rayos... o algo peor. 

Los dos gryffindors sonrieron al pedido. 

–Ten Dumbledore me los dio–Dijo la chica entregándole los dulces de limón. 

–Gracias–no tardó en abrir el envoltorio y llevarse a la boca el caramelo que por suerte le estaba quitando lo amargo. 

De pronto ella quedó casi congelada porque extrañamente su olfato de alfa detectó que había una cuarta persona. 

–¿Hermione pasa algo?–Cuestionó el beta al verla seria. 

–Creo que...–Titubeó la chica por un rato, oliendo el aire–Hay una omega afuera de esta habitación. 

Dicho eso se escucharon unas zancadas. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Al día siguiente Draco había hecho acto de presencia ante su sala común, bajando las escaleras con su toque aristócrata junto con su túnica del colegio bien arreglado. 

–¡¡¡Draco volvió!!!–Susurraban todos los estudiantes slytherin. 

–Como extrañaba esto–Susurró el rubio a su querido amigo. 

–Me lo imaginaba–Dijo con una sonrisa. 

–Buenos días Malfoy–Dijeron los niños de primero. 

–Buen día, Suerte a todos en el examen de hoy. 

–¡Muchas Gracias!. 

Al terminar de saludar a todos los presentes de la sala, ambos salieron a la entrada de las mazmorras cruzándose a su mejor y fiel amiga de ojos verdes. 

–¡Draqui! Me alegra que hayas mejorado–Dijo Pansy proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo en la cintura, que casi le corta la respiración. 

–E-Es bueno verte... P-Pans. 

–Que suerte tienes–La pelinegra hizo un puchero al expresar dicha disconformidad. 

–¿Por qué? 

–Snape habló con el director, tendrás horas de clase reducidas–Respondió esta vez Theodore. 

–¡¿Es enserio?!–Cuestionó Draco irritado–No es que no este feliz pero ya he pasado como tres días allí dentro sin hacer nada. 

–Exageras cariño–Pansy rodó los ojos ante la excusa–¡Dale caminen tengo hambre!.

Sin tardar al reclamo de la alfa, caminaron a través de los retratos para llegar más rápido al vestíbulo. Había muy pocos estudiantes al principio pero al llegar el rubio varias chicas se acercaron con disimulo para no corromper el espacio personal. 

–Siempre se ve tan atractivo... 

–Su aroma al igual que él es tan fresco–Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. 

Draco guiñó el ojo a las mujeres omegas de diferentes casas. 

–Creo que me miró...–Dijo una Slytherin ilusionada. 

–¡Noo, me miró a mi!–Respondió una estudiante de Ravanclaw con actitud competitiva. 

–¡CIERRA LA BOCA! 

De apoco el bullicio empezó a incrementarse por el sensual gesto del alfa. 

–Ay no de nuevo–Dijo Pansy viendo con pena ajena la situación. 

En efecto volver a clase no era lo que más extrañaba sino que como líder alfa de su casa era de recibir muchos halagos de los estudiantes y que las omegas babosearan por su semblante. 

Aunque le gustaba volverlas locas a las chicas solo había una omega que se robo el corazón frío del alfa y esa era la enigmática Astoria Greengrass. Su aspecto de ángel lo hacía enloquecer junto con su tierna personalidad y sus bellísimos ojos verdes, era un sueño, los gustos hechos realidad. 

La joven mencionada venía caminando del patio del reloj junto con su hermana y otras más de su grupo. Definitivamente Draco no iba a ser tan obvio en observarla lo cual conservaba el misterio. 

—¿Por qué no la cortejas de una vez por todas?–Dijo una voz conocida acercándose a un rubio atontado. 

–Oh hola Blaise, lo iba hacer pero de repente me llegó el calor... Además ahora solo la veré a mitad de clase y en la hora del desayuno–Se notaba en la voz la baja autoestima. 

–Bueno ya todo eso acabó, aprovecha al menos esos pocos momentos por que de verdad quiero estar completo, provocas peleas entre las omegas y los que terminamos con rasguños somos yo, Theo y Pansy. 

–Porque no dejas que Crabbe y Goyle se encarguen. 

Los dos grandulones corrieron de entre todas las chicas estornudando sin cesar. 

–Son alérgicos a los aromas florales. 

–Demonios... 

–Sabes que puedo ayudarte. 

–Ahh no creo, mejor a mi mane... 

–Oye preciosa–Dijo el moreno llamando la atención de la omega y esta un poco confundida se señalo–Si tú, este galán quiere invitarte a pasar el desayuno. 

–¿E-Enserio?–Cuestionó sonrojada viendo al atractivo rubio que le regalo una guapa sonrisa. 

–Sí–Contestó mostrándose muy relajado pero por dentro se moría de ternura tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llenar de besos los sonrojados cachetes. 

–De nada casanova... 

Draco solo se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras veía como se dirigía al comedor. Astoria se despidió de su hermana y sus amigas, se quedó un poco tímida al lado del alto alfa. 

–Hola... ¿Cómo estuvo t-tu ya sabes? 

–Bastante para mi primera vez, Astoria–Dijo Draco haciendo notar lo último. 

–Qué bueno ¡¿Sabes mi nombre!? 

–Por supuesto, somos compañeros de clase ¿o no? 

–SÍ. 

–¿Seguimos hablando mientras comemos?–Insinuó con una sonrisa. 

–Claro, me encantaría Draco. 

Luego de unos minutos de haber desayunado patles y tostadas, sostuvieron una conversación muy cálida sobre cosas triviales. La mayoría los veía con algo de envidia a la chica pero ambos lo ignoraron ya que la estaban pasando tan bien que no querían pensar en otra cosa. 

–Fue muy loco pero al menos ha sido un lindo verano. 

–Ya quisiera que me pasaran esas cosas–La pelicastaña le dio otro bocado al pan con dulce–. Espera Astoria tienes algo en tus labios...–Draco tomó una servilleta y limpió con delicadeza el membrillo de esos rojos labios. 

–G-Gracias Draco...–Se sonrojó nuevamente pero fijando sus brillosos ojos verdes en él. 

–No hay de qué bonita. 

¡¡¡POR SALAZAR QUIERO COMERLA A BESOS!!! ¡ES TAN TIERNA CON ESA EXPRESIÓN! 

La señal de que ya comenzaban las clases regresando del trance al alfa. 

–Bueno ya tenemos que irnos. 

–Ojalá hubiera durado un par de horas más, me agrada mucho hablar contigo. 

–A mi también me agradas Draco, eres muy... c-como decirlo... elegante y hermoso... creo que ya debo retirarme–En la voz se notaba que estaba demasiado nerviosa y sus manos torpemente agarraron su mochila. 

Pero antes de que se retirara, el slytherin tomó con suavidad la muñeca de la joven. Ella lo miró curiosa por cierta acción. 

–Sabes me gustaría pasar más tiempo, que tal si nos juntamos para la próxima fecha de visita en Hogsmeade. 

–¿U-Una cita? 

–Acertaste. 

–Siiii. 

–Genial y... también podemos desayunar y cenar juntos, últimamente se me ha puesto un horario reducido en clase por lo que solo estaré presente en lo que te mencione. 

–Me parece bien–Dijo Astoria para luego despedirse–Nos vemos Draco. 

–¡Nos vemos!.

El rubio giró su cabeza hasta dar con su grupo de amigos, levantó los dos pulgares y una gran sonrisa ocupó su rostro. 

–Ves, no era tan dificil–Dijo el moreno acercándose. 

–Ayy cabeza de enamorado–Comentó Pansy notando que su rubio amigo iba a estar todo el día pesado. 

–Bueno ya saben como soy, es difícil llevar a cabo en mi vida real el papel de casanova. 

Cuando el ojigris volteó para salir del comedor una joven gryffindor choca contra él, ensuciando con una pisada su zapatos bien lustrados. 

–¡L-Lo siento!–Se disculpó la de extraño cabello ya que estaba volviéndose verde. 

–¡Oye ten cuidado con mis zapatos omega estúpida! 

–Y-Yo... 

–Cállate, tienes suerte de que estamos en la escuela y que no eres nada mío porque si lo fueras te daría reclusión–Amenazó el alfa recibiendo una asentimiento de mirada baja demostrando dicha sumisión–No quiero verte cerca. 

–Tan bonita pero muy torpe–Pansy nalgueo el trasero de la omega antes de retirarse con los demás. 

La joven esperó un poco avergonzada que todos se fueran y así tomar la mayoría de la comida en su bolso infinito. Luego de tener todo se retiró apurada rumbo a su sala común para ayudar a cierta persona en celo. 

.•.Ω.•. 

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. .•.α.•. Capítulo VIII.•.α.•.

Los pasos de la chica apurada resonaron en los pasillos con destino a sala común de los leones. Apenas entró al retrato se dirigió directamente a las habitaciones especiales de las mujeres, llevándose a algunos por delante sin importarle. 

–Lynn volviste muy rápido–Dijo Romilda con asombro. 

–Es lo que querías... Mira traje casi lo que pediste Romi–La omega con timidez le entregó el bolso infinito y esta empezó a sacar los alimentos. 

Primero sacó un jarrón de leche, unas tostadas con huevo frito, huevo polle y un scone. 

–Te dije que a Harry le encanta la tarta de melaza no un triste scone–Reprochó la de cabellos ébanos con mucha clase. 

–L-Lo sé pero solo había esos postres... 

–Esta bien te la dejare pasar dulzura–Respondió armando la charola para el elegido–¿Weasley ya salió de la habitación?. 

–Amm...–La omega retrocedió hasta la puerta para verificar dicha pregunta. 

Al mirar dentro del cerrojo dio suerte para las dos chicas Ron estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, aun hablándole a Harry antes de retirase. 

–Ya se está yendo. 

–Excelente Lynn–Susurró colocando una carta rosada debajo del vaso vacío– Listo ahora llévaselo. 

–Creí que lo harías tú... 

–Soy una alfa, ¿sabes lo problemas que me traería si me metiera aunque estuviera con el celo reprimido?–La de cabellos marmolados asintió, después de todo tenía la razón–Menos mal que los estuviste espiando un movimiento en falso y Mi Harry quizás hubiera terminado mal... 

La sonrisa de la joven omega se fue desvaneciendo al oír el nombre del susodicho con tal melosidad. 

–Vamos date prisa Lynn, así te daré tu recompensa–Dijo Romilda acariciándole la cabeza como un cachorro. 

Encantada por las palabras de la alfa hizo caso a la orden. Apenas había salido la valentía se le había esfumado, tal vez era omega pero no era muy conocida por el. Cuando iba a retroceder se encontró a cierta pelirroja. 

–Ohh disculpa. 

–Amm no pasa nada... 

–Lamento ser curiosa pero se ve delicioso, ¿A quién se lo llevarás?–Preguntó la menor de los Weasleys. 

Ella estaba tan nerviosa por cierta pregunta que creyó que iba a colapsar, había trecientas preguntas que pudo hacerle pero tuvo quedar en el clavo. 

¡¿Y si se da cuenta?! Romilda no me querrá más a su lado ¡¿Qué hago?! 

–T-Tu hermano le envía esto a Harry, es preferible para mí que se lo des Ginevra yo no lo conozco mucho y él a mí... 

–Ohh... no sé si deba–Respondió Ginny no muy convencida ya que su hermano últimamente no quería que estuviera a solas con el chico y eso le extrañaba un poco. 

El cabello de la chica se volvió gris tras la respuesta e iba a marcharse, Ginny conmovida por el rostro de la chica la detuvo del brazo. 

–Esta bien lo intentaré... 

Inmediatamente los cabellos de la omega cambiaron a ser amarillos de la alegría. Ginny casi se sonroja con la sonrisa tierna de la metamorfaga. 

–G-Gracias... Prometo no decirle que me ayudaste...–Dijo entregándole todo para irse de vuelta a la habitación. 

–De nada...–Respondió al ver la rapidez en que desaparecía–Debí preguntar su nombre... 

Dio la vuelta y entró con un poco de timidez a las habitaciones especiales de los varones omegas. Al desplazarse con lentitud en el pasillo logró hallar un cartel en la puerta con el apellido Potter. Hizo una posición con la charola para tener libre la mano derecha y así golpear la puerta dos veces. 

–Pasa. 

Antes de avanzar se acomodo su lacio cabello naranja. Abrió la puerta y Harry se mantenía sentado en la cama bastante normal, teniendo su pijama intacta mientras hacía sus tareas casi atrasadas por el calor. 

–Ginny Hola...–Dijo sorprendido, devolviendo a su lugar la taza de te con miel–No esperaba tu visita... 

–Sí lo imaginé –Dijo un poco tímida, Harry sabía gracias a su mejor hermano del mundo le había revelado que era su crush–Ron te envía esto... 

–¿De verdad?–Cuestionó Harry un poco incrédulo haciendo a un lado el libro de pociones, Ron se la pasaba llamando casi en todo el día a los elfos domésticos a su nombre para comer por lo que le parecía raro ese gesto–Qué amable... 

–Quién lo diría–Respondió Ginny colocándoselo encima de las piernas, mientras ojeaba dicha efusión con un color desagradable que el azabache bebía–¿Lo qué estas tomando es sano? 

–Amm sí, es mi nuevo supresor, la poción no lograba ningún efecto en controlarme–La omega se mantuvo atenta a la explicación–Perooo si no le mezclas con un poco de miel es demasiado amargo. 

–Es que se ve algo horrendo–Harry rio un poco al comentario–¿Y cómo... –La vergüenza invadió aun más en la chica. 

–¿Cómo se siente entrar en celo?–Dedujo el omega. 

–Sí... 

–Pues no te sabría decir mucho porque reaccione casi de otra manera, lo cuál eso no quita que tengas un gran deseo sexual por Alfa o Beta. 

–Ohhh... he oído de algunas de mis compañeras que duele un montón y que llegas a perder el control de ti mismo. 

Cuando su boca se abrió para responder, su mente fue irrumpido por ciertos recuerdos de lo que le había hecho su instinto puro al canalla del hurón. Se sonrojo ligeramente al imaginar de nuevo la situación de hacerlo disfrutar. 

–Tu amiga tiene mucha razón–Contestó rápido para que no se le escapara nada. 

–Gracias Harry por responder a mis preguntas locas... ahora me tengo que ir a clase de aritmancia, nos vemos en algún momento. 

–No hay de que y gracias por traer mi desayuno–Le regaló una sonrisa que hizo sentir muy bien a la menor de los Weasleys. 

–De nada. 

–Adiós... 

Ginny se mantuvo parada en la puerta de Harry pensando en algo muy peculiar. 

¿Podría llegar a pasar que dos omegas puedan pasar el celo juntos? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

No había nada mejor que tener como primera clase en el día la Historia de la magia, los alumnos bostezaban de felicidad cuando el profesor empezó a recitar sin parar unas lecturas. 

–Por Merlín ¿por qué nos torturan de esta manera?–Preguntó Ron sintiendo sus parpados muy pesados. 

–Shh... harás que me pierda–Susurró la joven alfa, escribiendo resúmenes. 

–Me sorprendes...–Susurró él pasándose sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del aburrimiento. 

De repente el sonido de un frasco de tinta cayó atrayendo la atención inmediata de los compañeros. El objeto se derramó por completo y su dueño estaba como shockeado. Draco estaba escribiendo los apuntes de lo que hablaba el profesor Binns hasta que no resistió del todo a la voz soporífero, haciéndolo dormitar unos segundos y las imágenes que el catalogaba como un sueño húmedo del celo tenía un rostro muy particular que lo dejo atontado. 

–¡¿Draco estás bien?!–Preguntó Pansy despertando de golpe por el ruido. 

¡QUÉ MIERDA! 

El slytherin estaba inevitablemente sonrojado y lo peor es que lo provocaba aun más que los demás lo observaran con mucha atención como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. 

¡TRANQUILÍZATE DRACO! 

Primero exhaló aire, seguido de eso recogió el envase de la tinta y con un hechizo de fregotego limpio el desastre. 

–Estoy bien solo fue una... pesadilla nada importante–Respondió como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Al terminar de responder el profesor volvió a hablar pero esta vez se quedó dormido en su escritorio. Él por dentro estaba lleno de pudor ante esas imágenes, a pesar de estar arreglando su texto sin preocupación a la vista del resto pero para cierta chica no pasó por desapercibido al sentir las descontroladas feromonas de alfa. 

–Mmh amo el aroma de madera nueva, ¿qué habrán remodelado?–Comentó Ron ya despabilado del aburrimiento. 

La de cabellos castaños dejó salir un suspiro a dicho comentario. 

Luego de esa hora y media de clase siguieron con transformaciones, Draco logró hacer todos los encantamientos sin fallar hizo que pasara más rápido las horas y así poder disfrutar un fresco receso en el patio de transformaciones. 

Los dos alfas se encontraban sentados contra el árbol, Pansy estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Draco y él mantenía su vista leyendo un libro de aritmancia. Desde lejos la pelinegra observaba a Blaise ligando a muchas betas y eso la aburría bastante. 

–Ohhhh–Bostezó Pansy para luego estirarse de manera exagerada para molestar al rubio.

¿Qué significa soñar que me acosan sexualmente? 

Indica que percibes cierta sensación de amenaza o de privación de libertad. 

Soñar con ser acosado indica ser una característica de tu personalidad. 

En lo cierto es que dichas personas sumisas tienen esta clase de sueños muy seguido a diferencia de las personas con un carácter firme. A veces es necesario golpear con el puño cerrado en una mesa para mostrar tu punto de vista o imponer tu criterio. 

¡ESTO ES BASURA! Enserio de que nos sirve esta materia... 

Guardó el libro con brusquedad y su amiga que seguía estirándose y eso irritó aun más al rubio. Cuando iba a regañarla accidentalmente la posición de la chica daba una buena vista de sus perfectos pechos adornados con su brasier de encaje esmeralda. 

–¡¡¡Pansy!!! ¡Quieres taparte allí, se te ve demasiado!–Retó Draco apartando la mirada, demasiado estaba pudoroso con ciertos recuerdos. 

–Ay Dragón no exageres tu madre te alimentó con esto...–respondió despreocupada esperando a que él la mirara–Oye... ¿No tienes curiosidad?–La voz de la alfa se volvió con una tonalidad de seducción mientras apresaba con sus senos el brazo del chico. 

–¡Claro que no eres mi amiga! ¡¡¡Sin vergüenza!!!. 

–Pans ya déjalo, están atrayendo las mirada de todos–Dijo Theo como un milagro caído del cielo. 

–¡¡¡Theo!!!–Dijo el alfa aliviado, por la embarazosa situación. 

–Y como siempre llega tu príncipe azul a salvarte–Comentó la de ojos verdes reponiéndose en su lugar. 

–Para nada yo puedo salvarme solo–Repuso el rubio con autoridad. 

–Ves el solito puede–Siguió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona–Mira lo que te traje Dragón–, de su bolsillo sacó una reluciente y apetitosa manzana verde. 

–¡Mmmhhh me encanta!–Dijo tomando la manzana limpia y así dar unos mordiscos. 

–Sabes que es tu amigo no un sirviente–Comentó Pansy intentando molestar al rubio. 

Cuando terminó de tragar el primer pedazo respondió– Yo no se lo pedí, él me lo trajo porque sí... 

La chica entrecerró los ojos en dirección del chico de ojos verde pardo por unos segundos y este solo encogió los hombros. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Para suerte de gryffindor no tuvieron que quedarse hasta muy tarde en clase y se marcharon chochos a sus habitaciones. 

Ron y Hermione fueron directamente a la alcoba de su mejor amigo. 

–Harry somos nosotros–Llamó el pelirrojo tocando la puerta. 

–Ehh s-sí, denme un momento–se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. 

El muchacho estaba tardando y eso les pescó la curiosidad. 

–¿Harry? 

–Sí, ya voy... espérenme... demonios. 

La mano de la chica se dirigió al pomo para probar si estaba abierto pero Harry se había adelantado. 

–H-Hola terminaron más temprano... 

–Harry sabes que los lunes tenemos pocas materias–Dijo Hermione notando a Harry bastante despistado. 

–Tienes razón, es que estar en la habitación hace que pierda la noción de todo–Se rascó un poco la nuca simbolizando estar incómodo sin moverse a un lado de la entrada. 

–Yo quisiera quedarme en mi habitación en todo momento, el profesor Binns me mató de sueño con su palabrerío hasta que se quedo el mismo dormido... 

–¿Nos dejas pasar?–Repuso la castaña por la rara actitud–Es por tu seguridad... 

–Cierto... pero... 

–¿Qué paso?–Cuestionó el pelirrojo dándose cuenta de una vez lo extraño que estaba su mejor amigo. 

Harry les dio lugar para adentrarse y se llevaron la horrible sorpresa de que la hermosa habitación estaba hecha un asco. 

–¡¿QUÉ OCURRIO?!   
–Parece una guerra mundial de comida–Comentó Ron asqueado por el desperdicio. 

–L-Lo sé pero puedo explicarlo. 

Las cortinas, cama, pared de piedra y puertas estaban embarradas de lo que parecía comida. 

–Lo siento Ron, no pude llegar a comer lo que me enviaste–Expresó un poco culposo–De la nada Dobby apareció y dijo que la comida tenía una magia para nada común... y bueno el explotó todo... 

–¿Magia?–Preguntó Hermione por más detalles. 

–¿Enviarte?–Cuestionó el pelirrojo sin poder recordar esa acción. 

–Pues dijo que era lo mismo que un filtro de amor pero para nuestros instintos. 

–No recuerdo haberte enviado algo... 

–¿Quién te lo trajo? 

–Ginny–Dudó un poco Harry al contestar, sabía que la hermana menor de su amigo estaba enamorado de él pero tenía toda la confianza en el mundo de ella jamás haría algo así–No creo que ella fuera capaz de hacerme algo así... 

–¡¿Ginny hizo qué?!–Cuestionó Ron sintiendo un calor de pánico. 

–Ya Ron olvida eso, Sabes que Harry esta bien–Dijo Hermione golpeándose mentalmente por haber insinuado cierta cosa con anterioridad. 

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza a ambos para luego revisar algún mueble o lugar de la habitación que estuviera limpio. 

–Tuve que cambiarme de nuevo–Dijo Harry acomodándose sus lentes–Intenté limpiarlo a mano pero no llegué a hacerlo con nada y Dobby triste se esfumó... 

Hermione tomó su varita y recitó un gran fregotego en toda la pieza. Dejándola más brillante de lo que estaba. 

–Fácil–Dijo con una sonrisa. 

–Por supuesto lo hubiera limpiado más rápido si tuviera mi varita pero me lo confiscaste Mione... 

–Lo siento pero es por tu bien, la última vez no lo usaste para algo bueno–levantó una ceja como regaño. 

–Gracias... 

–Ron cuando veas a tu hermana pídele una explicación de lo que paso, ese tipo de poción o droga no se consiguen tan fácilmente. 

–¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así...?. 

–No la regañes–Dijo Harry esta vez–De seguro alguien más se lo dio y fue bajo tu nombre dudo mucho que ella hiciera algo... tan bajo. 

–Al menos Dobby te salvó mientras nosotros no estábamos, esas cosas son muy propensas a alterar literalmente el celo para hacerles creer que son destinados–Comentó Hermione con angustia. 

–Encima que ha costado que te bebieras eso para estar cuerdo–Dijo Ron un poco afligido junto con una sonrisa. 

Harry y Hermione correspondieron la sonrisa. 

–¿Pedimos algo para merendar?–Preguntó sentándose en el asiento del escritorio. 

–Está bien–Suspiró la alfa al ver que el pelirrojo no cambiaba. 

.•.α.•.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. .•.Ω.•. Capítulo IX .•.Ω.•.

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza llegó hasta el dormitorio de Minerva, despertándola unos minutos antes de su horario habitual. Era una nota de Dumbledore. Las palabras que había usado el director le dieron la sensación de que nuevamente algún mal volvía invadir Hogwarts, por lo cual no tardó en arreglarse para dicha reunión. 

Cuando accedió a la escalera caracol, se encontró con el resto de profesores y profesoras esperando a ser autorizados para entrar al despacho. 

Luego de un minuto aproximadamente, la puerta se abrió. El viejo omega rodeó la mesa para que los asistentes a la improvisada reunión tuvieran una mejor visión. 

–Buen día, Director Dumbledore ¿cuál es la emergencia? –Preguntó la alfa tomando asiento. 

—Buen día, Profesora McGonagall. Buen día profesores —miró al resto de los asistentes—gracias por venir. Lo que voy a informarles no es malo, todo lo contrario –explicó el anciano resaltando lo último–. Hace unos meses, dos escuelas de magia implementaron un método para la prevención de lazos no deseados. 

–¿Qué clase de método? –Cuestionó la señora Pomfrey no muy convencida. 

–No te preocupes Poppy, no es dañino —respondió en actitud bonachona—, por el contrario, es bastante seguro usarlo —terminó de explicar haciendo notar que él mismo ya estaba haciendo uso de dicho método. 

Todos lo miraron de arriba a abajo, quedando en su mayoría un poco confundidos, ya que no veían nada diferente en el director. 

–Ohh lo siento, olvidé que esto se camufla a la piel –Severus se acercó por detrás de Dumbledore y con su varita recitó un hechizo que desprendió la gargantilla, revelándola de esta manera a los profesores. 

Dicho collar era de tamaño mediano, el cual se ajustaba de manera correcta, cubriendo las glándulas de olor en la nuca del omega, el director se retiró el collar del cuello y lo colocó encima del escritorio, a la vista de los demás. La primera en inspeccionarlo fue Minerva, quien lo tomó con un poco de desconfianza. La profesora notó que la gargantilla era de metal con esencia mágica, no era pesada al sostenerlo, a pesar de que a primera vista parecía incómodo de usar. 

Al terminar la revisión, se lo entregó a la persona siguiente. 

–Son collares de protección muy modernos –Comentó la enfermera observándolo con atención. Ella era Omega, por lo que su opinión permitió que otros profesores se acercaran sin temor alguno. 

—Un artefacto verdaderamente curioso —agregó la profesora Trelawney, acercando su rostro al collar para observarlo mejor. 

Algunos de los profesores estaban de acuerdo y otros se mostraban reticentes, principalmente los omegas, por lo que el director decidió continuar. 

–Sin embargo, no solo los omegas tenemos la obligación de usarlo. También existe una versión para los alfas. Severus, muéstrales. 

Con la seriedad que bien lo caracterizaba, el pelinegro mostró su dentadura. Al principio no vieron nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Albus realizó un hechizo, haciendo notar que usaba una especie de brackets muggles. 

—¡Qué objeto tan más peculiar! —exclamó la profesora de Herbología, gran parte del profesorado tendría que usar esas cosas extrañas, y al pensarlo detenidamente, no pudo evitar hacer una expresión preocupada. 

–Y sin duda muy práctico –respondió el pelinegro luego de quitárselo de la boca–. No genera dificultad para hablar y tampoco lastima. Está elaborado especialmente para no producir llagas y solo se coloca en la parte superior de la mandíbula, que es el área donde sobresalen los colmillos de un alfa al momento de aparearse. 

De una maleta grande, sacó otros protectores de dientes y collares para cada uno a excepción de algunos betas. 

–¿En dónde conocieron estos métodos?.

–Este método lo comenzaron a implementar en Mahou Tokoro junto con Ilvermorny, eventualmente es la manera más efectiva en la actualidad para evitar accidentes durante el calor —explicó Severus. 

–Por eso quiero que en Hogwarts este capacitado para todos, así, podremos convivir sin sentir inseguridad entre las tres jerarquías–Dijo el director colocándose de nuevo el collar–. Para eso primero tenemos que utilizarlo nosotros y de ahí explicarles a los estudiantes sobre esto. 

–Me apunto –Dijo Minerva tomando el artefacto. 

Al escuchar esas palabras de la alfa, transmitió a los demás profesores positividad, alentándolos a ir por el suyo y usarlo. 

–Gracias a todos... 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Ya era el horario y los alumnos ya permanecían en sus respectivas clases a espera de sus profesores. Dumbledore había elegido a los jefes de cada casa para que les explicara como se utilizaba los artefactos de celo. 

Dicho día se tomaba el examen de realización de la poción filtro de paz a los de slytherins. Los estudiantes más exigentes buscaban los ingredientes antes de que la clase comenzara. 

Cierta omega se encontraba buscando un frasco que estaba fuera de su alcance. Sus dedos se estaban cansando de forzar que ese ingrediente se asomara, hasta que una mano suave y blanquecina le hizo el favor. 

–Oh B-Buen día Draco–Saludo la chica girando su rostro hacia él–Muchas gracias... 

–Buen día Astoria–Devolvió el saludo el rubio con una sonrisa elegante–¿Nerviosa? 

–Sí, un poco... anoche me quede repasando, pero hay algunas cosas que se me estan yendo de la cabeza... ¿Y tú? 

–Para nada, estas hablando con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. 

–Tienes razón, tus calificaciones son excelentes, debes pasar horas estudiando. 

–La verdad es que desde pequeño aprendí a realizar esa clase de pociones, por lo que ahora me parece demasiado fácil. 

–¿Literalmente ya te las sabes?.

–Por supuesto, ¿Con quién lo harás?.

–Pues con mi hermana mayor. 

–Bueno, dile a tu hermana que lo haga con mi compañero Theo y yo estaré contigo. 

–Ahh pero... 

–¡Ay! Apúrate antes de que venga Snape. 

–Bueno–Dijo Astoria con una sonrisa, yéndose muy animada. 

Draco inmediatamente se dirigió hasta su banco a juntar sus cosas, Theodore quedó extrañado al ver que el rubio se iba a retirar. 

–Estaré con Astoria, dice que no repasó todo para el examen, así que la ayudaré, su hermana mayor vendrá a tomar este lugar así que... aprovecha—Dijo el rubio, agregando lo último con una mirada picara–¡Nos vemos!.

El pelicastaño quedó con la boca abierta, su amigo no le había dado tiempo a siquiera oponerse o algo. Solo se mantuvo viendo como Draco se empezaba a instaurarse al lado de la omega con tanta emoción. 

–Hola, soy Daphne–Saludó la chica sacándolo de trance– La hermana mayor de Astoria. 

–Hola... yo... soy Theodore–Dijo aceptando el saludo. 

Como era de esperarse el profesor Snape hizo acto de presencia abriendo y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, a zancadas se colocó en medio junto con dos maletas flotantes. 

–Antes de empezar tengo que informar que a partir de hoy y el resto de sus años en esta escuela, los Alfas y Omegas utilizarán unos artefactos que los mantendrá protegidos de lazos no deseados–Explicó con su voz grave, que hizo que algunas omegas y alfas se estremecieran– En conclusión, si intentan hacerse los rebeldes y no usarlo, lo lamentarán, y mucho, ya que perjudicarán a los demás, así que sino quieren escribir 20 veces los ingredientes, la preparación y efectos del veritaserum les aconsejo que lo usen... AHORA–Severus al hacer un movimiento de varita, abrió las maletas y cada artefacto fue a cada generocorrespondiente. 

–Esto es para ancianos–Expresó Pansy disgustada a su amigo moreno. 

–fa cashi lo poño...–Dijo Blaise colocándoselo al revés. 

–Zabini se coloca en los dientes de arriba y señorita Parkinson mejor guarde sus comentarios sino quiere bajar lo que queda de sus notas. 

La chica bufó antes de llevárselo a la boca. 

–Wow que bonito collar–Dijo Draco viéndolo más de cerca–Sip esto resaltara tus lindos ojos verdes–Recibió un sonrojo de la chica ante el comentario. 

–No lo creo... 

–Deberías, déjame ponértelo–Le dio una sonrisa cálida. 

–Esta bien, luego te ayudo con el tuyo–Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa. 

–¡Genial!.

Astoria le dio la espalda con completa confianza, quitó su largo y suave cabello amarronado de su nuca. Los ojos grises del rubio quedaron hipnotizados por la palidez, su instinto le daba antojo de besar aquel lugar tan íntimo y oler sus ligeras feromonas a chocolate con leche. 

Agitó un poco su cabeza para salir de esa ensoñación y así colocarle el collar. 

–íntim 

–¿Qué paso? ¡¿Te dolió?!.

–E-Es que está muy frío– Se notó el temblor por lo que lo hizo rápido, volviendo su cabello en su lugar. 

–Ahora es tu turno, di “ahhh”. 

–Ten cuidado, mira que puedo morderte–Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. 

–Correré el riesgo–Respondió la omega dejándolo callado, mientras lo ponía en los dientes de arriba–¿Y cómo lo sientes? 

–Bien... creo... hablar, puedo hablar–Hizo movimientos de masticar como prueba–No es molesto, ¿y el tuyo?.

–Bien también, solo esta frío. 

Las risas aunque eran bajas, se escuchaban bastante desde el banco de cierto alfa. 

–Mmhh me ayudas por favor, el enganche es difícil...–Pidió la rubia apenada. 

Theodore esta vez no prestó atención, aunque parecía tranquilo mirando a cierta dirección pero por dentro su instinto estaba como loco. 

–T... 

–Cariño yo te ayudo–Dijo Pansy atrayendo a la omega hacia atrás. 

–¡Ah, Ok!–Respondió nerviosa a la voz melosa de la alfa. 

–Vaya, tu pelo es muy suave... debes decirme tu secreto para mantenerlo así–Comentó mientras quitaba los cabellos rubios de la nuca. 

–C-Claro...–Las uñas largas de la pelinegra rozaban su piel, provocándole escalofríos. 

–Listo preciosa–Dijo cuando terminó de abrocharlo. 

–Gracias. 

–Deberías disculpar a nuestro amigo últimamente le han estado rompiendo el corazón ¿Verdad?–Pansy atrajo a Theodore, abrazándolo en el cuello. 

–Y-Yo...–Él no sabía que decir, ya que una voz en su cabeza estaba reprochándole muchas cosas y eso evitaba que prestara atención–¿Rompiendo el corazón? 

La alfa no necesitó hablar, solo miró al frente, donde estaba cierto rubio disfrutando la compañía de otra persona. 

–Ohh lo entiendo–Respondió la omega. 

–No te preocupes, no es nada–Recalcó lo último dirigiendo su mirada a Pansy y luego ponerse la dentadura. 

–¿Ya lo tienen puesto?.

–Sí–Respondieron los estudiantes al mismo tiempo. 

Severus miró minuciosamente a cada uno de los presentes e hizo otro movimiento de varita, "desapareciendo" los protectores. 

–Ahora no más quejas–Dirigió su mirada a ciertas chicas con complejidad de modista–No tenía pensado en decirlo pero Dumbledore me insistió en que lo hiciera, los tienen puesto solo se camuflan, tienen libertad de quitárselos en el momento que sea necesario pero cuando entren en celo estoy seguro de que se desesperaran por lo que les advierto que no se los podrán quitar ya que esta hecho para evitar lo que dije con anterioridad. 

Los estudiantes asintieron en silencio. 

–Excelente, ahora doy por empezado la prueba de la poción filtro de paz, no quiero oír volar ni un mosquito. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

–Ron ¿Qué haces... aquí?–Cuestionó el omega cuando el pelirrojo entró a su habitación como si nada. 

–Pues falté a la clase porque me sentía mal, así que vine a visitarte por un largo rato. 

–Aja... 

–Traje dulces y un ajedrez–Dijo mostrando mejor lo que traía. 

Harry no tardó en aceptar la invitación, cerró la puerta sin magia y luego se sentó en la cama junto con su amigo. Cuando ambos chicos estaban distraídos armando dicho juego, cierta chica volvió a tomar el rol de acecharlos. 

Durante unos minutos de juego, charlaban de cosas al azar. 

–¡Brillante Harry, haz estado mejorando un montón!–Felicitó el beta, masticando una varita de regaliz. 

–Gracias por notarlo–Dijo el de lentes para luego mover una última pieza, dándole el trágico jaque mate–Ahora reclamaré lo mío–Llevó a su lado otra cantidad de dulces apostado. 

A Ron se le cayó la golosina de la boca cuando Harry ganó sutilmente la partida. 

–Suertudo... 

–Aprendí del mejor–Respondió Harry desenvolviendo un caramelo–¿Dónde conseguiste esta bolsa llena? 

–Fred y George me la dieron a cambio de haberlos ayudado a ocultar su mercancía, gracias a ellos pude quedarme. 

–Eso si es suerte...–Harry acomodó los restos de las piezas para que el pelirrojo con su magia las reparara–¿No me has dicho porqué faltaste? Tenías examen con Snape. 

–Ahh sí, sobre eso... –Titubeó por un largo rato, los ojos verdes demostraron cierta inconformidad al no recibir una respuesta exacta–¡Está bien...! falté porque Hermione se enojó... 

–Se enojó ¡¿Pero en qué momento?!.

–Fue una hora después de que nos retiramos, cuando iba a "Repasar" y ya sabes que soy malo memorizando los ingredientes...–El pelinegro hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera– ¿Conoces a Lavender Brown?.

–Sí o eso creo... 

–No importa, la cosa es que ella se ofreció a enseñarme una manera más rápida de estudiarlo y yo la acepté sin problema–Ron tomó una de las grageas y jugueteó por un rato–. Funcionó muy bien lo que me dijo, luego de la nada Hermione aparece detrás de mí y empezó de histeriquita llamando la atención de nuestros compañeros, de verdad fue muy loco, me trataba como si hubiera sido la peor persona del mundo. 

–No me lo esperaba de ella–Comentó Harry aun sin creer la historia–. Me extraña no haber oído eso. 

–¿Y qué queda para mí?, se suponía que ella iba a practicar más relajada en la biblioteca... creo que lo de su instinto alfa la está afectando y demasiado –Masticó el dulce enojado para luego escupirlo inmediatamente–. T-Tú... Puaj... Sabe a h-huevo podrido... como te decía tu habitación esta hecha para que no escuches ningún ruido por la noche, ya sabes, los alfas usan su voz de mando. 

–¿Y tú qué le dijiste?.

–Pues no me dio ni tiempo a cuestionarla, se fue apenas terminó de gritarme. 

–¿Lavender es omega o...?.

–Ella es igual que yo–Respondió notándose frustrado–. Entre esos gritos dijo que no iba a emparejarse conmigo en el examen y bueno heme aquí... 

–Sí es que ella viene a visitarme hoy, intentaré hablar sobre eso. 

–Estupendo, gracias compañero– Exclamó más relajado–Ja ja... extrañaba estos momentos. 

–Yo igual, este té me ha salvado–Harry se llevó otro caramelo a la boca. 

–Que bueno, no sabría que hacer sino había otra alternativa–Comentó Ron con gracia pero se le borró cuando vio las mejillas llenas de rubor en su mejor amigo junto con un aroma dulce–. ¿H-Harry...? Dime que estas bien... P-porfavor. 

El de lentes levantó su mirada y los ojos verdes se le notaban dilatados, dio una sonrisa cuando en el rostro beta tenía una expresión de temor. 

–Te engañé –Dijo Harry mostrando la envoltura antes de que su mejor amigo saltara de la cama–. Felicitaciones a tus hermanos, lograron muy bien los síntomas. 

El omega rio tentado cuando la expresión de pavor seguía. 

–¡Ayy me duele la panza!.

–Ahh... ja ja ja si... fue muy... gracioso, como no lo supuse. 

El de cabellos azabache negó con la cabeza un par de veces al notar que se lo había tomado enserio. 

–Sabes, de seguro Dumbledore le habrá notificado a Sirius sobre mi inesperada condición pero aun así quiero contarle, hace mucho no hablo con él. 

–Ok, iré por Hedwig. 

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. .•.α.•. Capítulo X .•.α.•.

–Ok, iré por Hedwig. 

Ron se dirigió corriendo como un niño de diez años hasta la salida para cuando giró el pomo y la contrajo, un cuerpo femenino cayó dentro del cuarto. 

–¡Auch!–Dejó salir un alarido de dolor ante la fuerte caída. 

–Ohh l-lo siento–Alcanzó a decir Ron antes de que la chica se levantara y saliera corriendo con desesperación. 

–¡OYE ESPERA!–Vociferó Harry acercándose a la puerta pero eso no la detuvo. 

–Al parecer tienes una nueva admiradora–Bromeó el pelirrojo. 

–No lo creo... 

–¿Por qué no?. 

–Su aroma no es dominante como el de un alfa parecía más al de una omega. 

–Tal vez sea la chica que Hermione mencionó la vez que volviste a la normalidad–Dijo Ron utilizando por fin un poco de su memoria. 

–Seguramente. 

–La pregunta ahora es ¿por qué nos estará espiando?.

–La verdad no tengo idea... 

–Será mejor que esto se lo cuentes a Mione, ella seguro sabrá que hacer–Opinó Ron antes de ir a buscar la lechuza. 

Ni siquiera en mi habitación estoy seguro... 

Harry se sentó en su escritorio teniendo ya servido un pergamino junto con la pluma y tinta. Respiró hondo y comenzó a escribir. 

╭───────────────────╮ 

Querido Sirius: 

¿Cómo has estado? ¡Yo muy bien! Bueno, no tanto. Supongo que el director Dumbledore ya te ha comunicado sobre mi resultado de subgénero, aún así quiero también contártelo. 

Soy omega, casi igual que mamá y déjame decirte que esta no fue mi mejor semana. Entré en celo ese mismo día, Snape dijo que es porque encontré a mi pareja destinada pero no estoy muy seguro de que lo sea, ya que hace muchos años eso no ocurría. Esta experiencia fue bastante horrible para mí, al principio sólo tenía fiebre, pero luego no podía controlar mi instinto. Tomaba procesión de mi cuerpo, obligándome a hacer cosas que jamás se me hubieran cruzado por la cabeza, era como si hubiera estado ebrio. 

Aún me asusta esta situación, sé que Dumbledore ha hecho bastantes cambios en el colegio con la intención de ayudarme, pero aún hay cierto rechazo por los de mi género y sangre. Temo por lo que me pueda pasar cuando tenga el alta ya que no todos llevarán a cabo dicho respeto conmigo. 

Olvidé escribir que no soy un omega normal. 

¿Acaso sabes por qué?, ¿Sabes si mamá o papá tuvieron fallas con el supresor? 

Me gustaría que me contaras un poco más sobre mis padres. 

Hasta pronto, un enorme abrazo.   
Tu ahijado Harry. 

╰───────────────────╯ 

–Creo que lo hice demasiado largo...–Comentó el omega releyendo la carta. 

De la puerta, Ron entró sosteniendo la jaula donde llevaba a su amiga fiel. 

–Alguien te extrañó mucho–Dijo el pelirrojo cuando el animal estaba aleteando sus alas de emoción por al fin ver a su dueño. 

–¡Hedwig!–Cuando Ron lo colocó sobre el escritorio, Harry inmediatamente abrió la reja de la jaula–. Lamento mucho que no me vieras...–Acarició el pico de su mascota y esta lo recibió feliz dándole piquitos en los dedos–. Sé que apenas nos reencontramos pero necesito que le entregues esto a Sirius. 

La lechuza de blancas plumas no se negó al pedido de su dueño y tomó la carta. Harry abrió la única ventana de su habitación, pero antes de marcharse, se paró en el borde recibiendo otras muestras de cariño. 

–Gracias... buena chica –Murmuró el de la cicatriz antes de verla volar. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

El examen había sido bastante fácil para los de Slytherin a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle que se la pasaron haciendo anda a saber qué. No solo eso era una buena noticia, sino que Draco lo había catalogado como el mejor día de su vida. Era tanta la emoción y la dopamina que no se daba cuenta de que hablaba demasiado de ella llegando a hartar a su amigo ébano y la vedette de su amiga, pero el que siempre estaba con él y no se despegaba cuando se trataba de algo bueno o malo era su mejor amigo Theodore, su fiel compinche. 

Aunque extrañamente él estaba muy callado lo cual le daba cierta curiosidad y preocupación al rubio. Los dos estaban en su lugar favorito, el prado del lago negro sentados sobre sus túnicas. El castaño tenía toda su atención sobre el libro de 

–Theo... 

–¿Mmh?–Levantó su vista de la lectura para ver al ojigris. 

–¿Estas enojado?. 

–¡¿Qué?! NO... claro que no–Respondió el castaño con nerviosismo. 

–No mientas, solo ponme un limite si ya te he cansado. 

El de ojos pardos quería responderle pero no sabía que decirle, se sentía... raro. 

–Lo sabía...–Contestó Draco con el animo bajo. 

–No estoy enojado... 

–¿Entonces qué es?–Cuestionó aun más preocupado–No hablas desde que la clase de pociones termino, solo respondes mmh, ajá y ok... sabes que también puedes contarme. 

–Dragón lo siento, no quise preocuparte es solo que no me siento estable eso es todo. 

–¿Te duele algo?–el alfa rubio se acercó más a su amigo. 

–Quizás–La mano blanquecina del chico fue hasta la frente de Theodore, tomando su temperatura. 

El castaño al principio se estremeció, pero luego sintió una enorme tranquilidad en su ser cuando sintió el contacto, la piel del rubio era tan suave que le daba ciertas ganas de querer usarlo como una almohada. 

–Estas sudando un poco–Comentó Draco analizando cada detalle del alfa–ESPERA ¡No me digas que! 

–¡¿Qué?!–Cuestionó con la misma impresión. 

–¿No será que Daphne es tu destinada y por eso estas en este estado? 

Él solo se limitó a mirar con una mueca de incredulidad. 

–Relájate, yo te cuidare como tú lo hiciste conmigo–Draco le regalo una tierna sonrisa y el contrario lo correspondió con gusto. 

–Gracias–Murmuró con satisfacción. 

–Lo que si… Si llegan a "ya sabes", dile que antes beba un anticonceptivo la dentadura no evitara la bendición. 

–Lo dudo Draco, soy un completo inexperto y prefiero quedarme así. 

–Ohh no, eres un alfa Theo, tienes que hacer que su primera vez se sienta bien –Regañó el ojigris ante la respuesta desinteresada. 

–Tienes razón en lo último pero no estoy interesado en ninguna omega y tampoco siento que ella sea mi otra mitad–Contestó Theodore volviendo a su lectura. 

–Puedo enseñarte que hacer si llega a suceder. 

–¿Enserio?–Dijo risueño. 

Draco observó alrededor del lago negro, para su suerte no había presencia de ningún estudiante y prosiguió a quitarle el libro de las manos del castaño. 

–Dragón... 

–Acuéstate–Pidió el rubio–¡Vamos de prisa!.

El de ojos pardos confundido hizo caso a la orden, tras eso Draco se posicionó por encima de la pelvis. 

–Desde mi punto de vista deberías de dejar que ella este arriba como lo estoy yo, le darías el control, eso la ayudará a que se sienta bien y más siendo su primera vez –Explicó el rubio colocando sus manos en el pecho de Theodore–. Luego tienes que subir y bajar al ritmo que ella quiera –El alfa platinado miró de nuevo a su alrededor y empezó a disimular que lo montaba lentamente. 

Theodore estaba como petrificado, sus ojos no podían despegarse de la imagen casi obscena de su mejor amigo, ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! 

–Espero que esto lo recuerdes, en realidad es fácil, supongo que ella lo deducirá rápido. 

Algo dentro del alfa castaño estaba enloqueciendo, su instinto le daba ciertas ideas y ganas de ver más. 

–Bueno tú también puedes indicarle el ritmo que quieres que...– Antes de que terminara la oración el castaño ya lo había tomado de las caderas–. Wow, aprendes rápido–Theodore inconscientemente hizo que el trasero de Draco bajara cerca de sus atributos. 

–Auch –Se quejó ante el fuerte empujón. 

Theodore se había enderezado, atrayendo más el cuerpo de Draco. Los rostros de ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca, los ojos pardos quedaron hipnotizados por los labios rosados del alfa junto con otras facciones más que lo embelesaban. 

•   
•   
•   
•   
.   
.   
. 

Pero dicha tensión fue interrumpida. 

–Esto... quizás me lo esperaba. 

–N-No Blaise... no es lo que–Intentó explicar Theo sonrojado mientras deshacía la posición. 

–Ohh claro, están fortaleciendo su amistad ¿verdad?–levantó una ceja junto con su sonrisa pícara. 

–Cállate Blaise–Dijo Draco con una sonrisa. 

–Oigan ¿No quieren que yo los fortalezca también?.

–Nooo, solo le estaba explicando a Theo como debe ser su primera vez con una omega. 

–Ajaa... ¿Me enseñas?.

–¡E-Estas loco! –Contestó el ojigris, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas. 

–Tienes idea de cuantos géneros pasaron por mi pene antes de definirnos. 

–No y tampoco quiero saberlo. 

–Ohh, vamos no te imaginas lo rico que es hacerlo con otro alfa y macho... 

–Lo que faltaba, lamento decirte que eso es una aberración, al igual que un omega este con otro omega–Expresó el rubio con seriedad–. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ley de las jerarquías. Por algo se hizo al omega como fuente para procrear y nosotros somos los que ayudamos a hacer que nos reproduzcamos. 

–Actúas igual que los Fanáticos religiosos muggles. 

–Iugh no me compares con esas basuras, tú haz lo que quieras, pero ese será mi pensamiento, mi padre me dijo que es inaceptable e imposible que dos alfas estén juntos, enserio no te ofendas Blaise. 

La explicación le iba y venía al moreno, lo cual era algo bueno ya que le importaba un pepino dichas páginas mugrientas con reglas conservadoras, en cambio otro chico, al lado de Draco, estaba totalmente dolido, su instinto se encontraba inestable y se sentía más triste de lo que estaba esa mañana. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

¿Qué demonios me pasa? 

Se preguntó la castaña de cabello espeso, caminando sin rumbo específico por los pasillos de la escuela. 

Hermione desde la mañana se sentía con un malestar general, sus emociones estaban descontroladas desde su resultado. Ella bebía la cantidad exacta de supresor, utilizaba el inhibidor para evitar incomodar a los demás pero desde la "Discusión" su instinto estaba entre triste y enojada. ¡¿Cómo era posible que Ron aceptara la ayuda de una desconocida?!, cuando ella estuvo siempre a su lado ayudándolo y viceversa. 

Su orgullo era enorme, pero como estaba su alfa interior, era inevitable que no se ablandara su mente, esperaba que le suplicara perdón por gritarle, perdón por dejarlo, perdón por ignorarlo solo por una estupidez. 

¿Debería de regalarle algo como disculpa?, mejor hablarlo... o las dos cosas. 

Así, antes de irse a su sala común pasó por el baño abandonado de las niñas en dirección de ir al comedor pero unos gemidos le llamaron la atención. 

–Gyahhh... ngh~. 

–¿Hola…?. 

Cada paso que daba en el baño se escuchaban mejor los jadeos, eran de una chica. Tragó saliva al creer que le había atinado a la puerta del cubículo, una vez cerca, con la valentía que caracterizaba a la Gryffindor, la abrió, encontrándose algo demasiado fuerte para su mentalidad. 

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
